The Fate Of Us
by Kodiwolf321
Summary: New Friends, More Secrets, Fate will test us all. Thomas and Kodi both take a trip down to see Thomas's distant Uncle Amos Slade. But when Kodi finds something a little interesting about Slade's dog Chief things take a turn. While Thomas helps a friendship between a Fox and a hound with a new friend of his own. Collab with Evil-Copper and NightWolfZila (Sequel to Purpose)
1. prologue

**Prologue**

It was at early the spring morning, with the sun barely rising up as the fog in the forest started to get thicker by the minute. The forest was quite to where you can only hear the trees whisper in the wind. Cristal a young red female fox with a white underbelly, got up from her burrow while stretching and yawning. Cristal had just gave birth to a newborn male fox just the other night. Cristal smiled as she walked back into her burrow and checked on her son. Cristal smiled again seeing that her son was sleeping soundly. Cristal quietly nuzzled her son and then started cleaning his ears. Her son started to move and then finally turned over on his side. "My baby boy," Cristal whispered as she started nurse him back to sleep. Cristal yawned as she laid down her head next to her son and closed her eyes and fell back to sleep. Moments later Cristal heard her son whining and crying. She also smelled something burning in the back in the back of her burrow. Cristal opened her eyes and saw that a fire was started in the back entrance of her burrow.

Cristal quickly grabbed her son and raced out the front entrance of her burrow. Cristal's eyes widen once she jumped through the front entrance. A hunter aimed his gun at Cristal and took the shoot but missed her. Cristal's heart started race as she took off in the forest. "Get after her!" Cristal heard the hunter shout as his hunting dog started barking and growling as he went after Cristal and her son. More gunshots were fired as Cristal ran for her and her son's life. Cristal could also hear the hunting dog coming closer and closer for her and her son. "God please no," Cristal said her head. Another gunshot was taken as Cristal jumped down from a bloder. Again missed by a long shot from the speeding bullet. Tears started to fall from her muzzle as she continued to run. Cristal held on to son with her mouth but she couldn't hold on for much longer.

Cristal jump over a pile of leaves but touched a leaf with the tip of her tail. With the tip of her tail, she sets off a chain reaction of four bear traps. Cristal looked back at the bear traps all going off at once. Cristal wanted to stop running since her body was pain from running so far and holding her fox pup in her mouth. For a moment it was quiet again before the hunter and his dog had made their appearance at Cristel's burrow. Cristal then place her son down and a took a deep breath while watching her back. For the moment, Cristal thought it was safe again. But that all changed when she heard the hunting dog barking again and coming closer to her and her son. "No," Cristal whispered to herself. Over to the hill Cristal saw the hunting dog coming for her. Cristal grabbed her son again and started running for her life.

Hearing more gunshots being fired made her run even faster. Soon the forest was coming to end and Cristal still hasn't shook off the hunter and his dog. Cristal ran into a small field that was next to a yellow house. Finally Cristal came to a stop by the white fence that was really close to the house. Cristal placed down her son in a bush and then licked the top of his head. Cristal looked up at the fair field to see where the hunter and his dog were coming from. Cristal started breathing hard as she looked down at her son. Tears fell down on her muzzled as she kissed the top of her son's head. "Be a good boy me okay?" Cristal said forcing a smile on her muzzle. One last goodbye cristal gave her son before leaving him in the bush to keep him safe from the hunter and the dog. Cristal cried as she made her way all the way to the other side of the field. A few seconds of silence and then BANG!, BANG!, BANG!

Thomas shot opened awake from hearing the lightning crash down from outside of the train. Kodi looked at Thomas with worry on his face. "Thomas are you okay?" Kodi asked as he sat up in the seat he was sitting in a crossed from Thomas. Thomas then started to relax in his seat before answering Kodi. "Yeah, I'm fine. I just had a bad nightmare." Thomas answered. Kodi laid his head back down but was still looking at Thomas. "Do you want to talk about?" Kodi asked with a yawn. "No, we don't have too," Thomas answered as he looked out the window and watched the rain fall down onto the window. Thomas then looked at his phone and checked the time. "12:38," Thomas said before he puts his phone away. "Are you sure you're alright?" Kodi asked again. Thomas chuckled. "I guess you still have that father piece inside of you huh?" Thomas asked as he sat forward. Kodi smiled still having his down. "When you become a parent it'll change your life," Kodi said still having his smile. Thomas chuckled as he looked down to floor of the train.

"I bet so," Thomas said as he looked up and looked at Kodi with a smile. "You better get some more rest before we arrive in Lincoln Borrow," Kodi suggested. Thomas nodded as he sat back in his seat. "By the way, how long has it been since you saw your great uncle Amos Slade?" Kodi asked as he started to close his eyes slowly. "I don't know. I guess since I was little or something," Thomas answered as looked at Kodi again. Thomas then chuckled as he watched Kodi sleep. "Goodnight buddy," Thomas said as he started to relax in his bed and went back to sleep while the train was still moving heading to Lincoln Borrow.

 **Kodiwolf321 A/N: Hey guys! How's it going?! Well here we are in "The Fate Of Us" the rightful sequel to Purpose. So what do you guy's think of the Prologue? Any tips or tricks that you guys want me to add in future chapters? So here we have the opening of "The Fox And Hound" along with a twist with Thomas and Kodi on a train heading down into "Lincoln Borrow" (I just made up a town. Not sure if the town had a name but let me know if it does and I'll add that into a note or two) anyways guys "The Fate of Us" is going to be a fun one for sure. When I was watching The Fox And The Hound after a lifetime of not watching like I used to lol I found lots of story ideas on what I wanted this to play out and I was talking with Evil-Copper, this was all his fantastic idea for a story like this to come together. And…. well there's really no words to explain how fun this is going to be. Alright guys that's it for now and stay tuned for the real first chapter coming real soon.**


	2. This Is What You Came For

**Chapter 1: This Is What You Came For**

Early that morning, Thomas and Kodi both step off the train and sat down on a bench and waited for Thomas uncle. An hour has past since their arrival and still no sign of Thomas's uncle. "Great! I bet he forgot we were even coming," Thomas said as he sat back in the bench. Kodi looked up at his frustrated owner. "Maybe you should call him," Kodi suggested. Thomas sighed as he stood and took out his phone. "You know what! You're absolutely right," Thomas said with a smile. "I'm sure I have his number in here." Thomas said as he through his phone. "Here we go." Thomas said as he Press's speed dial. Thomas lifted his phone to his ear in hopes of his uncle answering the phone. But all that hope was lost when he heard this on the phone. "We're sorry. But this number in use or connected," "So much for that." Thomas said as he hung up the phone. Suddenly Thomas felt someone bump him from behind making fall down on the hard concrete platform. "Hey! Watch where you're going!" Thomas said as he picked himself up and brushed off the dirt.

"Why don't you watch it, pipsqueak!" a boy with red hair and freckles on his face said making a fist with his right hand. "Hey! You're the one who ran into me! " Thomas said standing his ground. Kodi then started growling at the boy to try and scare him. "So what if I did! And hey you're new around. So I would watch who you're talking too." the kid spat on the ground next to Kodi's paw. "Hey Billy! Come on!" a few kids around Billy's and Thomas's age said from inside the train station. "See you later freak." Billy said as he ran off to his friends. "What a jerk." Kodi said as he and Thomas both watched Billy leave with his friends. "Yeah your telling me," Thomas said as he grabbed his bag. "I see you met Billy. The town bully." said a voice of a girl behind Thomas. Thomas and Kodi both turned around and a saw a girl. She had brown hair, tan skin and sky blue eyes. "I'm sorry um… I'm Sally Anderson. But everyone round here calls me Ann," Ann said as he held out her hand for a old southern accent, gotta love it! "Hi Ann my name is Thomas, and this my dog Kodi.' Thomas said as he took her hand and shook it. "Nice to meet you Thomas and Kodi," Ann said as she shook Thomas's hand and then looked down at Kodi.

"So who were you talking to when Billy went off with his friends?" Ann asked. This took Thomas a second to answer since no one knows about the stones besides his father, Rosy and Kelly. "Oh I was just thinking out loud," Thomas said as he chuckle. Ann nodded in response. "So did you just move here?" Ann asked as she crossed her arms. Thomas shook his head. "Oh no I came for a visit to see my uncle. But um… I guess he forgot about me and Kodi," Thomas said as he rubbed the back of his neck. "Oh I'm sorry, who's your uncle? If you don't mind me asking," Ann asked with a small smile. "Amos Slade," Thomas answered. "Oh!" Ann said with eyes wide. "What's the matter?" Thomas asked. "Oh, I'm sorry it's just…." Ann paused for moment and then started talking again. "It's just I didn't think Amos had any relatives," Ann answered. "Oh well… I guess here I am," Thomas said with a smile. Ann smiled with a nod. "Do you know where he lives?" Ann asked looking into Thomas's eyes. "Sadly no," Thomas replied as he kicked a small rock.

"Well I can give you a ride there if you want," Ann suggested. Thomas looked up at Ann and shook his head. "Oh, you don't have to do that I'm sure I can find a way there," Thomas refused. Ann then laughed. "It's no biggie Thomas I live with my Grandma just right next door to Amos," Ann said with a smile. "Oh okay, then that case why not," Thomas said with a smile. "Great my truck is in the parking lot. I'll meet you there in five, okay?" Ann said as she rubbed her left arm. "Okay sounds great," Thomas said with a nod. "Great I'll see you then." Ann before walking past Thomas and walked inside the train station. Thomas turned around and watched Ann walk into the train station. "I see someone found a mate," Kodi joked. Thomas turned and glared at Kod. "Are you crazy! We just met!" Thomas protested. "You never know it could be like love at first sight." Kodi joked. Thomas glared at Kodi once more. "Like you know about that," Thomas said as he crossed his arms. "Hey it worked for my parents didn't?" Kodi said with a smile.

Thomas chuckled as he shook his head. "You have a point. But for real I don't like her like." Thomas said as he grabbed his bag and started walked towards the train station. Kodi followed Thomas and walked beside him. "I know, I know. You guys just met, but still it worked for my parents and who knows, it could work for you." Kodi added. Thomas rolled his eyes as he opened the train station door. "Please tell you weren't the type of puppy who wanted to know…. Um you know," Thomas said as he and Kodi walked through the door and walked through the station. "You can say the word you know." Kodi said as he looked at Thomas. "Why am I even having this conversation with you. Don't you have to save this for you pups?" Thomas asked as they both walked out of the station and started walking to the parking. "Heh, I thought maybe you want some tips on girls." Kodi said with a laugh. "I can get a girl if I wanted to," Thomas snapped looking down at Kodi. Kodi laughed again before added on.

"Trust me Thomas, if you want to know what kind is good for you just let me know," Kodi said said with a smile. "Again, why am I have this conversation with you?" Thomas asked as they both stood next to Ann's truck. Kodi opened his mouth to say something but was cut off by Thomas. "And don't you dare tell me about your sex life," Thomas said as he crossed his arms. Kodi chuckled. "I wasn't going to say anything about that. But if you want to know this… when two dogs have strong feelings for each other…" Kodi started to say but Thomas stopped him right. "Come on! I don't want to hear this!" Thomas groaned. "Hear what?" Ann said with smile as she walked up to Thomas and Kodi with a grocery bag in her hand. "Oh Ann! Hey need some help?" Thomas asked as he turned and looked at Ann. "I think I got it." Ann said as she puts her grocery bag in the back. "If want Kodi could jump in the back if you like," Ann said with a smile as she walked over to the driver side of the truck. "Yeah, sure thing." Thomas said as he walked to the back of the truck with Kodi right behind him.

Thomas then opened the tailgate of the truck and helped Kodi jump in the back of the truck. Thomas then tied Kodi down so he wouldn't fall out or get hurt. "Alright hot shot be good," Thomas said as he patted Kodi on the top of his head. "Hot shot?" Kodi whispered to Thomas. "Just go with it. But you kinda are a hot shot." Thomas said as he closed the tailgate. "What's that suppose to mean?" Kodi asked as he watched Thomas walked to the passenger side. Thomas didn't say anything but only chuckled as he got into the truck. "Ready?" Ann asked as she started the truck. "Yep," Thomas said as he puts on his seatbelt. After being on the road for so long, Thomas and Ann started talking. "So what brings you to see Amos?" Ann asked. Thomas looked at her and chuckled. "Well I guess My dad thought it was a good Idea to have me and Kodi go with him on a hunting trip." Thomas answered. "Oh really? You don't seem the type to go hunting," Ann said as she looked at Thomas for a quick second.

Thomas then sat back in his seat and sighed. "To tell the truth. I hate killing animals for sport or even if was food. I would rather starve," Thomas said as he looked out the window. Ann nodded as she drove. "I'm glad to hear that. I don't like it either I think it's sad, I mean what do you think animal's would say about it if they could talk! You know what I mean?" Ann said as she took a left going down a private road. "If only she knew half of the things I know about talking animals," Thomas said in his head. "Yeah, I know what you mean," Thomas agreed. "When you get settled in, you should stop by my grandma's place and meet Tod." Ann said with a smile. "Tod?" Thomas asked as he looked at Ann. "Oh sorry, Tod is mine and Grandmas little Fox." Ann said keeping her smile. "Oh okay, I'll sure do that," Thomas said with a smile as he looked out the window again. "And I think Amos has a new puppy as well. I think his name Copper." Ann added. "Right I know about him. My dad thought it was a good Idea to bring Kodi to play with Copper." Thomas added again looking back at Ann.

"That's nice. Just be sure to watch out for old Chief." Ann stated. "How come?" Thomas asked. Ann sighed before answering. "Well let's say that Tod had to learn the hard with Chief." Ann simply said. "Oh I'll an eye out for that," Thomas said as he looked forward at the road. "Maybe I won't have to worry too much since Chief used to know me. But then again I'm way older than I was when I was here last," Thomas said in his mind. "Here we are!" Ann cheered breaking Thomas's thoughts. Thomas looked up ahead and saw a nice yellow with a barn only a few feet from a little dark old cottage. Ann pulled up in front Amos and drops off Thomas and Kodi. "Hey, thanks again for the ride." Thomas said as he grabbed his bag. "No problem Thomas. Just stop by when you're settled in okay?" Ann said with a smile. "Will do!" Thomas said with a smile before going and getting Kodi out of the back.

Once Thomas got Kodi out of the back. They both watched Ann drive a few yards away from them and parked her truck at her grandmother's house. Thomas picked up his bag and turned looking at the old cottage. "Sure looks creepy," Thomas said looking at the house. "Maybe it's nicer in the inside," Kodi said as he looked up at Thomas. "Maybe you're right," Thomas said as he started to walk up the small hill to his uncle's house. Thomas and Kodi walked side by side as they walked up the small hill. Thomas then walked past two barrel's with Kodi on his left side facing away from the barrel's. Suddenly Thomas heard barking and then was pushed down. It was Chief who was barking and who pushed Thomas down with his paws. As Thomas hit the ground, he landed right next to a bear trap and sets it off. "Jesus!" Thomas shouted in fear. Chief was ready to come at Thomas one more time until Kodi jumped in front of Thomas and started attacking Chief to defend Thomas. Before Thomas could stand up and do something, a loud gunshot was shot in the air.

Both dogs stopped what they were doing and looked at who shot the gun. It was none other than Amos Slade with his rifle in the air. "Now who here is trespassing?" Amos said as he pointing the gun at Thomas. "Whoa! Hey! It's me Thomas!" Thomas said with his hands up. "I don't know any Thomas's around here!" Amos growled at Thomas coming closer with his rifle. "My dad name's Alan," Thomas said in fear. Amos then lowered his rifle and took a good at Thomas. "Are you really Alea and Alan's son?" Amos asked now easing up. Thomas nodded in response. Amos then looked at Kodi who was still in his guard dog stance. "Is this your mutt too?" Amos asked Kodi growled his ears back. "Yeah, he's." Thomas started to say but then was cut off by Amos. "Not much for a hunting dog is he?" Amos said looking at Thomas. "No but he…" Again Thomas tried to speak up but was shot down. "But he will have to do for now," Amos said as he starts walking away. "Hey wait!" Thomas said as he stood up.

"First I want you chop up some firewood and then start training Copper to be a real dog," Amos said as he walked up to the porch of his home. "Okay but…" Thomas tried to say but still was shot down. "This is what you came for isn't it?" Amos asked as he turned and looked at Thomas. "Yes… sir." Thomas puffed out. "Now get to it. Get!" Amos said before closed the door. Thomas stood there for a second before walking back to Kodi. Kodi and Chief were still eyeing each other as Thomas walked up to Kodi. "I guess we're up for cutting firewood," Thomas said as he picked up his bag. "That's it?" Kodi asked looking at Thomas. "You know he can't hear you right pup?" Chief said still growling. Kodi and Thomas both looked at Chief. "Actually I can," Thomas said with a smile before turning around and going to chop up some firewood. Kodi was about to join him until Chief. "Boy how are ya doing that?" Chief asked still staying on his guard.

Thomas sighed as he turned around and looked at Chief. Kodi did the same and looked at Chief. "Long story short an old man chased me for a bunch of rocks," Thomas simply said before continuing his way to the side of the house. Kodi stayed where he was and looked at Chief. Kodi couldn't put his paw on it, but he knew there was something about him. "You coming Kodi?" Thomas called from the other side of the house. "Yeah I'm coming," Kodi said as he started walking to meet his owner on the other side of the house. "I guess this is what I came for," Thomas said to himself as he slammed the axe on a piece of wood chopping it in half.

 **Kodiwolf321 A/N: Hey guys! What do you think about this story so far? I know it's only chapter one but it's starting to get really fun when writing in this new side of things. Again you can thank Evil-Copper for having this Idea, I'm just the writer. He points and shoots while I paint the picture lol be sure to check NightWolfZlia's stories! We have something in the works so stay tuned for that! Anyway's guy's stay tuned for more updates on The Fate Of Us and I'll see you real soon!**


	3. The Girl Next Door

**Chapter 2: The Girl Next Door**

Slam! another piece of wood was Chopped. Thomas stopped for a second and wiped off some sweat from his forehead. Kodi laid on a log keeping his eye on Chief. Thomas then sighed before continuing his wood work. "What did my dad get me into?" Thomas said out loud as he chopped more wood. Kodi didn't comment on what Thomas was saying he just continued to keep his eye on Chief. "Chief's not so bad once you get know him." a small voice of a child said from Kodi's right side. Kodi lifted his ears and down on the side of him. A small hound puppy was sitting next to the log looking up at Kodi.

"Ohh, you must be Copper!" Thomas said. "Yuppers! Wait a sec, how can ya understand me? Old Amos can't understand me, how can you?" Copper asked. "You aren't the only one pal." Kodi said. "Wow you're a big dog! You're bigger than chief!" Copper said. "Eh, Chief is an old fart, of course I'll be bigger than him." Kodi said. "I wouldn't talk that way about Chief, he knows a thing or two about fightin'." Copper said. "Nah, come here kid, I'm going to tell ya a secret." Kodi said. Copper leaned over and Kodi whispered into his ear, "I'm one quarter wolf." Kodi whispered. "Well that's mighty cool mister, eh what was your name?" Copper asked. "Kodi, son of Balto and Jenna." Kodi said with pride. "I'm Copper, I don't know my momma or daddy." Copper said.

"I'm sorry to hear that," Kodi said as he laid down his head on his front paws. "It's okay mister Kodi sir." Copper said with a smile. Kodi smiled as he looked down at Copper. "You can just call me Kodi if you want," Kodi said keeping his smiled. Copper smiled as he itched his left ear with his back paw. "Okay, Kodi." Copper added while looking up at "Hey Copper! let's go and play!" said a voice from the bushes. "Oh. That's my best friend Tod. I better get going, I'll see you later Kodi." Copper said before heading over to the bushes. "Cute kid," Kodi said as he watched Copper run off into the bushes. "Yeah he is. too bad about his parents though," Thomas said as he puts down the axe and then sits down next to the log Kodi was laying down on. "Don't look now, but your girlfriend is coming," Kodi said with a smile. "Again Kodi, she's not my girlfriend." Thomas said as he stood up. "Hey Thomas," Ann said with a smile as she walked up to the fence. Thomas smiled as he met her at the fence. "Hey Ann how's it going?" Thomas asked as he leaned on the fence. "Well I heard what happened with the gunshot and saw it from my grandma's house," Ann said as she crossed her arms. "Yeah about that..." Before Thomas could continue Ann shakes her hand and cuts him off. "You don't need to explain. But let me help you out," Ann said as she jump over the fence. "Oh Ann you don't that," Thomas said as he watched her walk over to the axe and pick up. Ann held the axe in her right hand as she turned and looked at Thomas. "Nonsense. I'm not that typical girl next door you know. When a friend of mine needs some help I'll be there to help," Ann explained as she started cutting up some wood.

"Wow, you're pretty good at this!" Thomas said. "Thanks, been doing it all my life you know? Ever since I moved in with my grandma it's been work work work. But, it all pays off, she bought me my truck and has paid for my education, so I'm plenty grateful." Ann said. "Wow, I've been living with my dad ever since my mom died, I was pretty depressed and lonely until this guy came along." Thomas said, petting Kodi on the head. "He seems like a sweet old dog, is he friendly?" Ann asked. "You have no idea." Thomas said, looking at Kodi. "Hey boy, you're so sweet you know that?" Ann said, petting Kodi. "So, when can we meet Tod? I've met half-wolves, and this guy here is a quarter, but never a fox." Thomas said. "Well, right now he's out doing whatever he does every day with Copper, but once supper's ready he should be back here. He's real friendly, but real playful at the same time." Ann asked. "I think Kodi's out of those days." Thomas said laughing. "Did ya have to go there? I can still do a bunch of things, how do you think Dusty got pregnant?" Thomas elbowed Kodi in the shoulder. "Did I just hear something?" Ann asked, looking at Kodi.

Thomas felt something in his pocket vibrating. "Uh oh," Thomas said as he looked up at Ann. "What's uh on?" Ann asked. Thomas stood up and grabbed and grabbed his pants pocket. "Thomas? what's going on what it's in your pocket?" Ann asked as she looked at her friend. "It's nothing I promise," Thomas pleaded as he took a step back from Ann. "Thomas, don't you dare lie to me! now what's in your pocket?" Ann demanded. Thomas couldn't held it in any longer. "Alright but don't say I didn't warn you," Thomas said as he grabbed the green stone from his pocket and took it out. a bright green light shined from the stone and beamed its light towards Ann. The green aura scanned Ann's body and then returned to the stone. "What was that?" Ann asked. Thomas opened his mouth to say something but Kodi beat him to it. "That is a magic from the Native Americans," Kodi said proudly. Ann then fainted as Thomas went and caught her. "Really Kodi?! you just had to speak!" Thomas said glaring at Kodi.

"I mean hey, she was asking for it, am I right?" Kodi said. "True enough, just help me carry her back to her grandma's house." Thomas said "You could always take advantage of the situation you know?" Kodi said. "Don't even try Kodi, I told you, she's not my girlfriend and I'm not interested in her." Thomas said. "Just saying bro." Kodi said. Thomas caried Ann to her grandma's house when the smell of pie caught Thomas's nose, "Mmm, you smell that Kodi?" Thomas asked. "Ya think? It's flooding my nose with the scent of Apple Pie!" Kodi said. "Don't even think about it." Thomas said. "Race ya there!" Kodi said. "Dammit Kodi! You're worse than Berry!" Thomas said, running to keep up with Kodi. Thomas caught up to Kodi who still next to the window of Ann's grandmother's house. Thomas carefully puts down Ann on the pouch and then goes after Kodi.

"Kodi we don't have time for this," Thomas said as he grabbed Kodi by his collar. "Oh fine," Kodi said as he starts walking with Thomas back to the front gate. "Do you think she'll remember what happened?" Kodi asked as he looks up at Thomas. "I sure hope not," Thomas replied as he opened the gate. "Oh you must be Thomas!" a sweet voice came from the house. Thomas jumped a little before turning around and looking at the house. An elderly woman with grey hair and glasses said from the window. "Oh uh… hi!" Thomas said waving at the woman. "Oh where are my manners. I'm Widow Tweed, I'm Ann's grandmother," Widow said with a welcoming smile. "Glad to meet you miss Tweed. I'm Thomas as you already know and this is my dog Kodi," Thomas said as he looked down at Kodi.

"I heard so much about you from my granddaughter. Would you please come in for a slice of pie?" Widow asked with a smile. "Um… I" Thomas started to say as he held Kodi's collar tighter, but something else caught him off guard from saying "Yes ma'am." "THOMAS! GET OVER HERE!" Amos shouted from his house. Thomas turned and looked at Amos who was standing right out his house with an angry look on his face. "Well Miss Tweed I love to stay and have some pie. But I afraid my Uncle needs me," Thomas said as he looked back at Widow. "It's no problem dear. Come by when you can." Widow said as she started to dry her hands with her apron. Thomas nodded before walking with Kodi back to Amos's house. "THOMAS!" Amos shouted again. "Can he shout any louder?" Kodi asked as he and Thomas started to run for the house. "I know what you mean," Thomas said as he started running faster with Kodi up ahead of him.

"Yes sir," Thomas said almost out of breath. "Where is Copper Thomas?" Amos said still having anger on his face. "I… I… I don't um…. With Tod I think," Thomas answered holding himself up by his knees. "With who?!" Amos shouted with face turning red. "With Tod I think," Thomas squeaked. "THAT FOX AGAIN!" Amos shouted into Thomas's face making him fall over. Kodi started growling to protect Thomas, but it only made it worse. "DO NOT MAKE ME GET CHIEF INTO THIS!" Amos shouted some more. "Okay, okay, okay what do you want me to do?" Thomas asked as he grabbed Kodi's collar to pull him close. "GO FIND MY HUNTING DOG AND DON'T COME BACK UNTIL YOU DO! NOW BEAT IT!" Amos shouted before slamming his own door to his house.

Thomas sighed before standing up and brushing off the dirt from his pants. "You think he's mad?" Kodi asked looking up at Thomas. "More than that. I think he's really pissed." Thomas said as he started walking down the small hill. As Thomas and Kodi walked down the hill, they happened to walk past Chief's barrel. Kodi looked at the old sleeping and felt a chill go up his spine. "You okay?" Thomas asked looking down at Kodi. "Yeah I'm fine," Kodi said as they walked along. "Okay, do you think you can track Coppers scent?" Thomas said putting his hands in his pocket. "Yeah no problem." Kodi said as he started to sniff out Coppers scent. "I got him." Kodi said with a smile. "I dare you to act like a hunting dog," Thomas said with a smile. "Okay," Kodi said with a laugh. Kodi again sniffed out for Coppers scent and then did what all hunting dogs do when they sniff something out. "Gotcha!" Kodi said before howling. Chief was sound asleep until he heard the sound of howling. Chief shot open his eyes and lifted his head. "Is that? No it couldn't be." Chief said as he laid his head back down. "If only," Chief said to himself as he closed his eyes and went back to sleep.

 **Kodiwolf321 A/N: Hello everyone! How are you liking "The Fate Of Us" so far? Shout out to NightWolfZlia for helping with this chapter is an awesome dude so please go check out his stuff and check out Evil-Coppers stuff as well. I will be having a Q &A on my Youtube channel so leave a question or a few lol and I will be sure to answer them. Alright guys that's it out for now and I'll see you guys in the next chapter! **


	4. Something Just Like This

**Chapter 3: Something Just Like This**

As Thomas and Kodi both walked through the small part of woods next to Amos's house to try and find Copper to bring him home to Amos. Kodi had found his scent and started following the trail. Thomas picked up a stick and started hitting some bushes along the way of finding Copper. "We're getting close I smell him near by," Kodi said while sniffing the ground. "Alright sounds good body," Thomas said as he threw the stick. Thomas could have just used the tracking stone but thought it would Kodi to just go and sniff him out and find. That way Amos or Copper wouldn't freak out of the strange stone.

Thomas and Kodi came to a nearby lake where they hear the sound of laughter and splashing. Kodi turns to face Thomas and nods, the two burst out of the bushes, but only see the two playing in the water. "So, why does old Amos want this Fox dead?" Kodi whispers to Thomas. "Not sure, let's see just who this fox is." Thomas said. "Uh, mornin' you two! Copper, I don't believe you've introduced us to your friend?" Thomas said. "Oh, this is my best friend, Tod! Tod, these are two friends of mine, Thomas and Kodi." Copper said, introducing the two to Tod. "Well hi there! You sure are one big Fox sir!" Tod said to Kodi. "Kid, do I look like a Fox to you?" Kodi asked in anger. "Well, kinda. You've got the red and white fur, but you don't have a bushy tail like mine." Tod said, looking back at his tail. "Well, I guess I do, but let's get something straight. I'm a wolfdog, not a Fox or even a pure dog in a sense." Kodi said. "So you're a mix between the two worlds, huh? Well, welcome aboard partner! Glad to meet ya Kodi, uh Copper, can this guy hear us?" Tod asked. "You wouldn't believe me if i told ya, just listen." Copper whispered. "You betcha, kid!" Thomas said. "Huh, well that's new! Old Widow can't hear me, neither can that old fart Amos! How do ya do it?" Tod asked

Thomas kneeled down next to the water and looked closer to Tod. "Well lets just say I have a little gift," Thomas said with a smile. "Oh," Tod said as started swimming around again. "Alright, anyways Copper we need to head home since um…. Amos wants you home." Thomas said as he stood up. "Oh okay," Copper said as he got out of the water. "Hey Copper I'll see you tomorrow!" Tod said still swimming around. "Okay I'll see you then," Copper said as he dried himself off. Thomas and Kodi both helped with taking Copper along home. It started to get dark outside as Kodi, Thomas and Copper walked along home. "Was Amos mad you guys left?" Copper asked as he looked up at Thomas and then to Kodi. "Well kinda. But I wouldn't really worry about it that much," Thomas said as he placed his hands in his pocket.

"I hope your right. He has gotten really angry before." Copper said as he lowered his head. Thomas and Kodi both looked at each other before looking down at Copper. "Has Amos ever hurt you in any way?" Kodi asked while looking down at Copper. Copper looked at Kodi and shook his head. "Oh no! He has never hurt me or anything. He only yells a lot, much like Chief when he gets mad." Copper explained. "Oh. okay, but if anything were to happen to you would you let us know?" Kodi asked as they all continued to walk along dirt road. Copper looked up at Kodi again and nodded. Kodi nodded in response before looking at Thomas. Thomas nodded before looking down at the dirt. There was a small silence while walking before Thomas spoke up.

"So...Copper, other than hanging out with Tod, what do you like to do?" Thomas asked. "Well, Amos takes me fishin', I like to practice huntin', and when Miss Tweedy makes a pie, she shares with me an' Tod!" Copper said, starting to water at the mouth. "Speaking of hunting, we're supposed to help you learn to hunt, right?" Kodi asked. "Yuppers, do ya know how?" Copper asked. "shh..." Kodi whispered, holding his paw up. Kodi's ears perked up and he looked around, "Kodi, what is-," Thomas asked. "SHHH!" Kodi shushed. "I don't think we're supposed to be here guys." Kodi said. "What makes you think that?" Thomas asked. "I smell gunpowder...and look straight ahead." Kodi said. Thomas spotted a bear trap, which had been placed recently. "He aint lyin', I smell gunpowder too." Copper said. "Let's get out of here before- *BANG*" Thomas said, cut off by a bullet grazing his hair.

"Whoa!" Thomas shouted as he ducked down to cover Copper and Kodi. "Dang it you scared it away!" Shouted a man with an Australian accent. "Who's there!" Thomas asked looking around to see who shot the gun. "What are even doing around here?" The man asked as he walked out of the bushes. "Coming to grabbed my puppy," Thomas said as he stood up and looked up at the man. "Puppy?" The man asked as he looked down at Copper. "That little mutt won't last a day on the hunting grounds." The man said with a laugh. "Oh yeah? You just wait and see Mr... um... who are you?" Thomas asked as he cross his arms. The man smiled before telling Thomas his name. "Jedediah is the name," Jedediah said holding on tight to his gun.

"Well Mr. Jedediah, I'll bet copper here can beat your mutt anyday!" Thomas said in his face. "I'd love ta see him try mayte!" Jedediah said. "Bring it on!" Thomas said. "Well, we'll have to see who does better, mate, come to my house for my 30th annual hunt, we'll see who can bring back more game." Jedediah said. "Gotcha, we'll be there!" Thomas said. Jedediah walked away, laughing and laughing. "Kodi, can we beat this guy?" Thomas asked. "Thomas, you've got a half wolf and a hound with you, what do you think?" Kodi said. "But I've never fired a rifle more than twice in my life! I've got shaky hands, poor eyesight from our last journey, and I am as impatient as anything!" Thomas said. "Don't worry, I know a way to fix that hand tremble of yours!" Copper said. "What is it?" Thomas asked. "It's this stuff ol' Amos takes, he calls it Pentazemin." Copper said. "That's a type of Benzodiazepine, right? In other words, an anti-depressant that stops my hands from shaking?" Thomas asked. "Sure if you want to put it that way," Copper said with a smile.

"Then we better get going," Thomas said as picked up Copper and started walking back towards Amos's house with Kodi right by his side. It wasn't long before Thomas, Kodi and Copper walked up the hill towards the house. Just as Thomas step on the porch of house, Amos shot opened the door with an angry look on his face. "What took you so long?!" Amos shouted. "Sorry we took so long we ran into that Jedediah guy that lives down the road from you," Thomas explained. Amos's face got red very fast from hearing that name. "Jedediah?! What did he say to you?!" Amos shouted in anger. "Nothing besides making a bet," Thomas said taking a step back from Amos. Copper cover his ears as he was getting ready for a big blow up from Amos. "A bet?! What kind of bet?!" Amos shouted making Thomas fall backwards and onto the dirt.

"A hunting bet with Copper," Thomas answered. That did the cake for everything that Thomas could have done wrong. Copper jumped out of Thomas's arms as Amos grabbed Thomas by collar of his shirt and picked him off the ground. "Do you have any idea what you have done?!" Amos shouted in Thomas's face. "What did I do?" Thomas asked trying not to show fear to his uncle. "Jedediah has been in this game since I was boy!" Amos shouted as he drops Thomas back on the ground. Thomas stood back up and brushed himself off. "So he's that good huh?" Thomas asked as rubbed the back of his neck. "You bet boy!" Amos shouted once more as he walked passed Thomas and walked over to Chief. "What are you doing?" Thomas asked as he followed his uncle over to Chief. "Your mutt and my hound aren't going to cut it when it comes to Mojo." Amos said as he took Chief off his chain and handed Thomas Chief's leash. "Wait so what am I doing with Chief?" Thomas asked as Amos started to walk back to his house.

"Chief's the best hunting dog you'll ever see. And if you want to beat Jedediah, then you need Chief's help." Amos said before walking into his house and slamming the door. Thomas sighed before looking down at old Chief. Chief looked up at Thomas and growled. "I was enjoying my sleep you know," Chief said before grabbing his leash with his mouth and pulling it away from Thomas. Once Chief broke free, he walked over to Copper and picked him up by his scruff and took he away from Thomas and Kodi. "Well, what do we do now?" Kodi asked as he looked up at Thomas. "Well I guess we better get to training." Thomas answered as he took a step forward. Thomas then stopped on his tracks when he heard his phone ring in his pocket. "Hey it's Berry," Thomas said as he answered the phone.

"Hello?" Thomas said on the phone. "Hey Thomas I finally got this thing to work!" Berry cheered on the other end of the phone. "Is something wrong with the kids?" Kodi asked looking up at Thomas. "Yeah, Berry is everything okay back at home. How are the pups doing?" Thomas asked as he sat down on a log. "Well three out of four are doing okay," Berry answered. "What do you mean by that?" Thomas asked. Kodi then became worried. "Thomas what's going on are they okay?" Kodi asked as he jumped on the log to hear a little bit better. "It's nothing too serious it's just…" Berry started to say but was cut off by Thomas. "Berry just get to the point," Thomas said in a serious tone. "Anika misses her father." Berry answered. "Then what are you waiting for? Put her on the phone I built that phone for Balto's boat for a reason you know," Thomas said before putting his phone on speaker.

"Daddy?" Anika said on the phone. "Hey sweetheart how are you doing?" Kodi asked getting closer to phone as Thomas held it in his hand. Chief and Copper both stayed near the white fence and watched Thomas and Kodi talk on the phone. "What's that thing their talking on?" Chief asked. Copper scratched the back of his ear before answering. "I think that's a cell phone. Tod said Ann has one." Copper answered with a smile. Chief turned and glared at Copper. "Now Coppers how many times have I told you to not hang around with that fox." Chief said still glaring at Copper. Copper looked away from Chief and just looked forward at Thomas and Kodi.

"Daddy when are you and uncle Thomas coming home?" Anika asked. Thomas and Kodi both looked at each other before Kodi answered that question. "We'll be home soon sweetie I promise," Kodi answered. There was silence for a few seconds and then Anika spoke up. "But daddy I miss you and uncle Thomas. Please come home soon." Anika said with her voice cracking almost like a cry for help. Kodi's heart sank to the bottom of his chest from hearing his daughter about to cry. "Honey I…" Kodi started to say and then the call dropped. "What?" Thomas said as he looked at his phone and saw he had no bars on his cell. "It's a sunspot." Ann said from behind Thomas and Kodi. "Whoa um… Hey Ann," Thomas said as he stood up. "Hey sorry if I scared you. But I wanted to let you know that you're in a sunspot and it won't go away for another hour or so." Ann said as she stepped on the log.

Thomas and Kodi both moved off the log and looked up at Ann. "Your little sister must miss you huh?" Ann asked as she places her hands in her pocket. "My little sister?" Thomas said confused. "Yeah wasn't that who you were talking too?" Ann asked as she jumped off of the log. "Does she not remember what happened?" Thomas thought to himself. "Well I hate to burst your bubble. But that was my niece actually." Thomas said now being face to face with Ann. Ann only laughed as her answer. "What's so funny?" Thomas asked. Ann then stopped laughing. "This…" Ann simply said as she grabbed Thomas by his left arm and turned him around while placing his left arm against his shoulder blade. "Ouch! What are you doing? Thomas asked as he was shoved down at the log like he was being arrested.

Ann got into Thomas's pockets. "Ah ha!" Ann said as she pulled out the green stone from Thomas's pocket. Ann then let's go of Thomas and just looks at the stone. Thomas then stood up and rubbed his arm as he turned and looked at Ann. "What is this thing and what did you do to me?" Ann asked as she held the stone in front of Thomas's face. Thomas sighed before answering. "You could have just asked you know?" Thomas answered as he grabbed the stone from Ann. "I'm not playing any games with you! What did you do to me?" Ann asked as she crossed her arms. "It's not what I did to you. It's it did to you!" Thomas said as he placed the stone in his pocket. "Then what did "it" do to me?" Ann asked. Thomas sighed before looking at Kodi. "Don't scream or faint this time please." Thomas said as he rubbed his arm again. "I won't." Ann simply said crossing her arms again.

Thomas then looked at Kodi who laid down his head on the green grass. Thomas noticed that Kodi had some tears running down his muzzle. Thomas didn't want to ask Kodi to speak since he didn't really get to say goodbye to his daughter. Thomas then looked over by the fence and saw Copper and Chief sitting there. "I'll be right back." Thomas said before taking off. "Okay?" Ann said as she watched Thomas take off and went and grabbed Copper from Chief. Thomas then picked up Copper and rushed back over to Ann. "Now I want you to hold him," Thomas said as he place Copper into Ann's lap. "Okay," Ann said as she

held Copper in her lap. Copper sat there for a moment not knowing what to do. "Now it go something just like this. Copper I want you to say hi to Ann," Thomas said giving Copper the okay to speak. Copper then smiled as he looked up at Ann. "Hi Ann!" Copper said cheerfully. Ann's eyes widen as she looked up at Thomas.

"Copper just said hi to me… then that must mean that…." Ann tried to put the words together.

"Yes that means Tod can talk as well…" Thomas answered.

 **Kodiwolf32 A/N: Hey guys! Another chapter down and let me tell you this one was really fun to write. I feel really bad for Kodi though, you can really tell that Anika really misses her dad and he really misses her. What do you guys think about Jedediah? Is he a friend or is he a new foe? I guess we will have to wait and see what he is. But for now he's just a guy lol anyways guys thanks for reading and I enjoy writing for you guys and now a word from my friend NightWolfZilva**

 **A/N NightWolfZilvia Well guys, another chapter done! This has so far been a really fun story to write, especially since the fox and the hound is the crossover! Well guys, see you in the next chapter and possibly Dingo's Tale III**


	5. Loser

**Chapter 4: Loser**

"And so that's how it happened with all seven stones of Wendow," Thomas explained as he crossed his arms. "Wow that's some story," Ann said as she started petting Copper. "Yeah," Thomas replied as he rubbed the back of his neck. Ann noticed that Kodi still was laying down with tears rolling down his muzzle. "What's wrong with Kodi?" Ann asked looking at Kodi. Thomas then looked down at Kodi and then back at Ann. Thomas then took a deep breath before walking over to Ann and sitting down next to her. "He has a family back home where we live." Thomas simply said as he cupped his hands together. Ann then puts down Copper and lets him go back to Chief. "How come they're not here with you guys?" Ann asked looking at Thomas. "This really wasn't the best place to come to for a first time trip," Thomas answered as he looked at Ann.

Ann nodded. "I understand and I'm sure Amos wouldn't be the best person to introduce them to," Ann said as she looked down to the ground. "Well I guess my big mouth as to get to work with Copper," Thomas said as he stood up. "What do you mean by that?" Ann asked looking up at Thomas. Thomas turned and looked down at Ann. "Well I ran into a guy named Jedediah and was challenged to a hunting match," Thomas explained. Ann stood up quickly. "You're joking right?" Ann asked in a serious tone. Thomas shook his head. "No I'm serious," Thomas said as he cross his arms. Ann was about to fall over from hearing this. "Thomas. Jed is dangerous. Just be careful he doesn't really play fair when it comes to that type of game." Ann said as she started to walk away. "Where are you going?" Thomas asked as he watched Ann walk away. Ann stopped walking and turned and looked at Thomas. "I need to get home. But tomorrow we need to get you ready for that challenge," Ann said with a smile before leaving. Thomas stood there and nodded as he watched Ann walk home.

Thomas then looked over to Kodi who was still having tears run down his muzzle. Thomas then frowned as he sat down next to Kodi. "Kodi I'm so sorry about the phone call," Thomas said as he placed his hand on Kodi's back. "I just wish I could be there," Kodi said in a depressed tone. Thomas knew that Kodi was depressed from not being around his kids. Copper and Chief noticed the two sitting together. "So are we going to train or no?" Copper asked as he looked at Chief only huffed as he walked away towards his barrel. "Where are you going Chief?" Copper asked as he followed Chief. Thomas and Kodi sat there until it was dark outside. Thomas then stood up and stretched. "We better get in the house," Thomas said as he looked down at Kodi. Kodi looked up at Thomas before speaking.

"Yeah, you're right, maybe a good night's sleep can take my mind off of this whole mess." Kodi said with a sigh. "Well, let's start heading up to the grumble... Kodi? was that you?" Thomas asked. Kodi shook his head, grumble "Maybe we need something to eat before bed, huh?" Kodi said. "Agreed, maybe Amos has some beef jerky or some canned soup." Thomas said. "Something to eat and a good night's sleep will help take my mind off of this, but don't let me grief eat, that could be a problem." Kodi said. "Right, let's head up to the house before we start to eat the snow." Thomas said. Thomas and Kodi headed up to the house where Amos was waiting with a stern look on his face, "Hey Uncle Amos..." Thomas said. "Do you boys know how late it is?" Amos asked, Thomas looked at his phone, "Uhhh, 8:48?" Thomas said. "Exaactly! You boys should have been back here by 8!" Amos shouted. "Oh leave those boys alone!" Mrs. Tweed shouted. "Shut your mouth woman, I know how to handle my own Nephew!" Amos shouted back. "Anyways, you boys missed dinner! You'll have to find somethin' for yourselves, and that dog is staying outside just like Copper and Chief!" Amos said sternly. "What?! Kodi has always been an inside dog! He can't stay out here all alone in the cold, he can't stand the cold weather from our last little adventure!" Thomas said, trying to reason with him. "He had better get used to it! The weather during the hunt you set up is some harsh weather!" Amos said, smiling. "Fine, I'll be inside in a second." Thomas said. Amos spat on the ground and walked inside, "You had better not even think of leaving me outside in that weather!" Kodi said. "Oh hush dog, there's a way in my room, I'll take the vent and filter off and you can crawl in here from the outside." Thomas said. "Whew, I hate the cold, especially during this time of year." Kodi said. "Alright, go around back and I'll meet you there." Thomas said.

Thomas walked into his room that he was staying it was a small room with just a bed and a window. "Home sweet home I guess," Thomas said as he placed his things next to the bed and then went over to the window and opened. "Alright here you go," Thomas said as he opened the window. Kodi jumped in the window and into the bedroom. "Wow this place is small. Your room is much bigger than this," Kodi said as he laid down the bed. "Yeah I know but I guess we have to make the best of it," Thomas said as he closed the window.

"BOY! Who are you talking to in there?" Amos shouted. "Nobody Uncle Amos! Quick Kodi, hide under the bed!" Thomas whispered to Kodi. Amos came into the room, "You had better not have let that dog in." Amos said walking out of the room, Thomas quickly closed the door behind him. "Whew, that was a close one." Thomas said, "*grunt* Ya think? I'm getting too old for this." Kodi said, squeezing out from under the bed. "We had better go to bed before Amos gets suspicious again, we can't have him finding you in here." Thomas said. "Agreed, but where am I going to sleep?" Kodi asked, "You can sleep in the closet if you'd like?" Thomas suggested. "Anywhere more comfortable? Maybe in the bed?" Kodi asked, looking into the empty closet which only contained Thomas's clothes and a few tissues and candy wrappers. "I suppose if I lock the door it should be okay." Thomas said. "Good, I have no clue whether those tissues were used for sneezing in or-", "Okay okay, no need to continue on that!" Thomas quickly butted in. "What? I can't help myself sometimes." Kodi said. "Well if you must know I caught a cold last time I was here, and you can go from there, I don't feel like being captain obvious today." Thomas said. Kodi yawned and jumped onto the foot of the bed. Thomas following and getting under the blankets.

"Are you okay? Like I mean about what happened earlier with the phone call and all," Thomas asked as he turned off the lamp and laid down. Kodi sighed as he laid down his head. "I'll be okay. It's just being a new dad really gets to me sometimes and I just want to be there with my kids," Kodi explained as he lowered his ears. "Yeah I bet so." Thomas agreed with his friend. "Do you miss Dusty?" Thomas asked as he stared up at the ceiling. Kodi quickly lifted his head and looked at Thomas. "What do you think? I miss her like crazy as much as my kids," Kodi snapped. Thomas chuckled. "Okay, okay I was just wondering." Thomas said as he turned over on his right side and looked towards the window. Kodi shook his head and laid back down. "Goodnight Thomas I'll see you in the morning," Kodi said as he shuts his eyes. "Goodnight Kodi for our busy morning of training," Thomas said with a yawn as he shuts his eyes and fell asleep.

 **(Back at Kodi and Dusty's house)**

"*yawn* alright kids, time for bed, momma is tired." "Aww mom, do we have to go to bed?" Anika asked. "Yes honey, daddy would want you to get some sleep too." Dusty said. "Mommy, where's daddy?" Eli asked. "He's uhh...somewhere with uncle Thomas, he has work to do with Uncle Thomas, he'll be back soon." Dusty said. "Mom, can you tell us a bedtime story?" Eli asked. "Sure thing Eli, how about a story about your dad's adventures?" All of the pups shouted in excitement, "Alright kids, dad was out in the middle of nowhere with Thomas, they were trying to find the old Fish Market and when they went inside, the evil Charlie had Rosy held hostage, and when Uncle Thomas tried to cut her loose, Charlie hit Thomas over the head and soon enough, he was held too! But, the burning building got the best of Charlie and he was crushed. Your father and Uncle Thomas somehow made it out and soon, that's how you guys made it to this world!" Dusty said, "The end." All of the kids sat in amazement and soon fell asleep.

 **(The Next Morning)**

Thomas woke up and sat up in his bed looking forward seeing Kodi still asleep. Thomas yawned before getting out of bed. Thomas walked into the kitchen and saw a note on the table. Thomas walked over to the note and picked it up and read it. "Find your own breakfast and good luck training, you'll need it; Amos." Thomas read the note before placing it back down on the table. "Great, thank you uncle Amos." Thomas said as looked out the window. Thomas noticed that Chief and Copper were both not at their barrels were they would sleep. "Now where did they go?" Thomas asked himself as he walked over to the porch door. Thomas opened the door and through the screen door to see if he could get a better look outside. "Hey kid! We don't have all day let's get some grub going!" Chief shouted as he jumped on the screen door making Thomas fall backwards onto the floor. "Jesus! You scared the crap out of me!" Thomas snapped while breathing hard. "Well. you better get to moving," Chief growled before walking away from the door and off the porch. Thomas shook himself off and stood up from the ground. "Jerk," Thomas grumbled to himself.

"Who's the jerk?" Kodi said as he walked into the main room of the house. Thomas turned and looked at Kodi. "The other old man who runs this place," Thomas said before walking out the door. Kodi followed Thomas out the door and joined him to feed Chief. "Hey what did you say to my kid?" Kodi called out to Chief. "Kodi it's okay," Thomas said as he grabbed the dog chow from the side of the house. "No it's not okay!" Kodi snapped Chief growled as he looked at Kodi. "Now listen here pup! All I said was there was we don't have all day to waste! We need to get the grub on so we can start training!" Chief shouted into Kodi's face. Kodi started to growl and show his teeth. Chief started to growl and show his teeth as well and take his stand, but then lost his moment as he looked at Kodi. Something about Kodi reminded Chief of someone he once knew. Someone he loved and someone he lost. Chief then huffed and turned away from Kodi. "I don't have time for this," Chief huffed as we walked away.

Thomas placed a bowl down with food in it and then looked at Kodi. "What the hell was that about?" Thomas asked as he started to fill the water bowl. Kodi then glared at Thomas, "I was just looking out for you!" Kodi snapped at Thomas. "And I thank you for that! But I can handle my own battles you know," Thomas said as he place the water bowl down on the ground. Kodi then snarled before walking away. "Now where are you going?" Thomas asked as he threw his arms in the air. "To get some air if you don't please!" Kodi snapped as he walked away. "Great! Just great!" Thomas said to himself as he crossed his arms. "Hey loser! Who are you talking to?" a voice called from the fence. Thomas turned and looked at the fence to see who was talking to him. It was that Billy kid that Thomas ran into on his first at Lincoln Borrow. "Um Billy right?" Thomas asked as he walked up to the fence.

"Yeah, That's right! And don't you forget it!" Billy said with a smirk as he crossed his arms. "Okay so what do you want?" Thomas asked. "Oh nothing just seeing the competition. And it looks like I don't have to worry about it," Billy said again with cocky smirk. "What do you mean?" Thomas asked as he crossed his arms. "I heard you ran into my great uncle Jedediah and challenged him to a hunting contest." Billy explained as he started to walk the fence. Thomas followed him on his side of the fence and tried to figure out what was going on. "Yeah so. What does that have to do with you?" Thomas asked as he studied Billy's body language. "Man you don't get it do you? When it comes to my uncle's hunting. I'm always Involved!" Billy said with a chuckled. "I still don't understand Billy" Thomas said as he and Billy stood face to face with the fence in between them. "Shoot your so stupid! It's going to be me, my uncle and my dog against you and your dogs," Billy said with another smirk.

Thomas eyes widened with surprise. "Hey! How's that fair?" Thomas asked Billy chuckled. "I guess you shouldn't have messed with the best!" Billy said as he poked Thomas in his shoulder. "The best my ass!" Thomas snapped back. "Whatcha trying to say punk?" Billy said getting into Thomas's face. Thomas smiled at this, now that he was getting into Billy's grill. "You don't have a veteran hunting dog and a three year championship sledding dog on your team," Thomas said keeping his smile. Billy broke his serious face and started laughing. Thomas then lost his smile as he wasn't liking the looks of this. "Try having a straight seven year championship sled dog who also was apart of the original sled team who went in for the serum run," Billy said getting into Thomas's face. Thomas felt very sick as he started to lose color in his face. Billy smiled at this as he backed away from Thomas. "Looks like I have you where I want you," Billy said as he started walking away. Thomas shook himself from being scared. "We'll see about that Billy!" Thomas spoke up almost choking on his words. "Oh we wll! See you later loser!" Billy said as he continued to walk off.

"Great! There's only one other dog who's a seven time champion…" Thomas said as he walked back to the house. "Steele," Thomas said as he walked inside the house and closed the door behind him.

 **Kodiwolf321 A/N: Hey guys! How was that for a bombshell? Looks like things are going elevate real quick with Steele on the case. Let me know what you guys think and let me know what you guys want to see in future chapters and a huge thanks to NightWolfZilvia for helping with the chapter and be sure to check out his stuff and we also have a collab on his profile. Alright guys see you all very soon for a new chapter!**


	6. All The Best

**Chapter 5: All The Best**

"Alright, all I need to do is get Kodi and Chief together and settle this," Thomas said to himself as he walked around in the living room. "Yeah that's what has to happen," Thomas said as he walked out of the house to go and find Kodi. "Thomas hey!" Ann shouted as she ran up to him. "We need to talk," Thomas said as he placed his hands in his pocket. "Yeah um… what's up?" Ann asked. Thomas sighed before answering. "We really need to start training," Thomas explained. Ann nodded in response. "Okay so where is Kodi and Chief?" Ann asked. Thomas bit his lip and looked toward the forest. "They went to cool off somewhere and I also have a bigger problem," Thomas explained. "And what's that?" Ann asked as she crossed her arms. "Billy is also joining the little hunting game and he also owns a dog I kinda know… well know of." Thomas explained. "And what dog is that?" Ann asked. Thomas took a deep breath before answering. "Steele," Thomas answered.

Kodi sat down near a pond and a drink of water. "What do you have on that kid that makes you protect him so much?" a voice asked from behind Kodi. Kodi turned and looked at who was talking to him. It was Chief. "What do you want?" Kodi asked as he looked forward towards the water. "Now, now son I don't want to fight. I just want to talk." Chief said as he walked towards the bank of the pond. Chief then sat down next to Kodi and started drinking from the pond. "So again. Tell me why do care for that kid?" Chief asked before taking another drink of water. "I can ask you the same thing about Amos," Kodi said as he watched Chief take another drink of water. Chief then chuckled before looking at Kodi. "There's a difference between a master and a kid who takes of you," Chief explained. Kodi chuckled. "I don't see the difference… in fact I don't see Thomas as a master or just a kid who takes care of me. He's more than that. He's my kid and that's all the best that I need from him," Kodi explained. Chief smiled at that. "That's how every dog should see their human," Chief said still having his smile.

"Who's Steele?" Ann asked as she and Thomas started walking towards the forest to find Kodi and Chief. "Well he was once on the sled team who brought back the serum, when the kids were sick back at home." Thomas explained. "My class covered what happened during the serum run. But we never knew about the other dogs who were in the serum besides Balto of course." Ann said as she walked beside Thomas. "Well with Steele it was a different story and almost ended in tragedy because of him," Thomas said as he placed his hands in his pocket as they walked. Ann then stopped walking and just looked at Thomas. "Thomas?" Ann said as she rubbed her arm. Thomas stopped walking and looked at his friend. "Yes Ann?" Thomas asked as he looked at her. "Were one of the kids who were sick?" Ann asked. Thomas shook his head in response. "No. I wasn't, but my cousin Rosy was." Thomas added. "Did she um…" Ann started to ask but couldn't. "No she's fine. Very healthy today as we speak," Thomas said with a smile. "Oh good," Ann said with a smile.

"Anyways I know a way on how we can find Kodi and Chief." Thomas said as he pulled out the tracking stone from his pocket. "What stone is that?" Ann asked as she looked at the blue stone. "This is the tracking stone. Also magic from the Native Americans," Thomas explained with a smile. Ann nodded in response as she crossed her arms. "You really need to explain these stones of yours to me a little bit more," Ann said looking closely to the blue stone. "Right… i guess I should," Thomas said with a chuckle. Ann nodded to her friend in response. "Watch what this stone can do," Thomas said as he looked at the blue tracking stone. "Find Kodi," Thomas said to the stone. The tracking stone started to glow a bright blue as it lifted itself off of Thomas's hand and scanned the area. Different types of paw prints and footprints started showing up on the ground until Kodi's paw prints showed up in the dirt.

"Now that's cool," Ann said with a smile. "I know right! I'll never get used to it," Thomas said with a smile as the tracking stone floated back into Thomas's hand. "Now what do we do?" Ann asked as Thomas placed the stone back in his pocket. "Now we follow the paw prints to where Kodi is and I'll explain what all the stones do along the way." Thomas explained as he started to follow the tracks. "Sounds like a plan," Ann said as she followed close to Thomas. Kodi and Chief continued to sit by the pond until they heard someone walking towards them. "Who's there?" Kodi called out. "Who do you think?" Thomas said with a smile as he walked out in the open with Ann behind him. "Oh you scared me," Kodi said as he lowered his ears. "I'll still never get used to talking animals," Ann added as she sat down on a rock. "So you get her to join your little hocus pocus club?" Chief asked. "Hey it's not so bad!" Thomas said as he crossed his arms. "Well I would like the chickens to be quiet in the morning," Ann added as she looked at Thomas. Thomas shook his head before looking at Kodi.

"Kodi I need to talk to for a minute," Thomas said as he walked over to a nearby tree. Kodi nodded as he followed Thomas over to a tree leaving Ann and Chief alone together. "So can you tell me why you want to tear up Tod all the time?" Ann asked as she looked at Chief. Chief huffed while shaking his head. "What's up?" Kodi asked as he and Thomas stood by the tree. "You remember a dog named Steele right?" Thomas asked. Kodi's eyes widened in surprise. "Yeah. That devil of a dog tried to kill my dad back in the serum run. What about him?" Kodi asked as he sat down. Thomas then started to rub the back of his neck. "Well he's here and will be a part of the little hunting challenge that we're doing with Jedediah," Thomas explained. Kodi's started growling and pulled his ears back. "What! Why am I just hearing this now?" Kodi said in anger.

"Calm down Kodi. I just found this out earlier," Thomas said trying to calm down his friend. "Calm down?! This is Steele we're talking about here," Kodi shouted in anger. Thomas opened his mouth to say something but was interrupted by an arrow flying in between Thomas and Kodi and hitting the tree next to them. "What the hell?" Thomas said looking at the arrow. Then they both heard something moving in the bushes. "Someone's here," Thomas said as he looked at the moving bushes. Suddenly a black and white husky jumped from the bushes and landed on top of Kodi, making him roll down the hill. "Kodi!" Thomas shouted before getting shoved down the hill himself. Thomas and Kodi both landed on each other and broke each others fall.

"You got to be faster than that Thomas!" Billy shouted from the top of the hill. "What the hell Billy!" Thomas said rubbing his head. Billy chuckled as he ran down the hill while holding his bow in his hands. Once Billy was down the hill, Steele joined him and stood next to him. "Like I said Thomas you got to be faster than that," Billy said as he puts his hand out to help Thomas up. "By trying to kill me?!" Thomas said as he helped himself up. "You have to be prepared for anything," Billy said with smirk. Kodi and Steele became face to face with Kodi growling at Steele. "Hey control your dog why don't you," Billy said as he glared at Kodi. "Back off Billy. I hope you know that these two have some history," Thomas said as he pushed Billy. Billy then made a fist and punched Thomas in face making him fall back down. Kodi then started to show some teeth as he stood in front Thomas and started to guard him.

"First of all. Don't ever push me again and second of all. I don't care much for history," Billy spat before walking back up the hill. Steele smiled as he followed Billy back up the hill leaving Thomas and Kodi alone at the bottom of the hill. "Asshole," Thomas said he spits blood from his mouth. "Thomas!" Ann called from the top of the hill. "Down here!" Thomas called from the bottom of the hill. "Oh my god! Are you okay?!" Ann said as she made her way down the hill with Chief right behind her. "Yeah I'll be okay," Thomas said as he spits more blood from his mouth. "Come on I have a med kit at the house," Ann said as she looked at Thomas's face. Thomas chuckled as he looked at Ann who had a worried look on her face. "Thomas this isn't funny you're really hurt!" Ann said starting getting frustrated.

"Easy momma bear I got this," Thomas joked as he pulled out the healing stone from his pocket. "What stone is that?" Ann asked looking at the pink stone. "This is handy dandy healing stone," Thomas said with a smile. "And what are you going to do with it?" Ann asked. "This," Thomas simply said as he placed the pink stone on his cut that was on his lip. The pink stone started to pink and once Thomas removed the stone the cut was gone and healed. "See, no biggie." Thomas said with a smile. Ann the punched Thomas's shoulder. "Um ow!" Thomas said he held his shoulder. "You don't have to be a smart ass on fixing yourself up with a fancy stone," Ann said as she crossed her arms. "Okay fine. Next time I'll you bandage me up," Thomas said as he rubbed his shoulder.

"So what even happened here?" Chief asked as he looked up at Thomas. "Steele and Billy happened," Thomas answered. "I do know Billy, I have known Billy for years the town Bully but who is Steele?" Chief asked. "He was a stuck up dog who wanted fame and fortune and also hated my father for being half wolf," Kodi explained. This caught Chief's attention real quick. "Your fathers half wolf?" Chief asked as he sat down. "Yeah is that a problem?" Kodi asked. Chief shook his head. "No but he wouldn't be named Balto wouldn't it?" Chief asked. This got Thomas and Ann's attention as well. "Yeah that's my dad's name... what does it mean to you?" Kodi asked. Chief swallowed hard before answering to Kodi.

 **(Jedediah's old cottage)**

"So how did it go?" Jedediah asked as he cleaned his gun. "He's slow. I don't think he's even going to last the first round of hunting," Billy said as he crossed his arms and leaned against the wall. Jedediah chuckled as he blew into his rifle. "Did you get what I asked for?" Jedediah asked as he stood up from his chair. "Yeah I did. I had to punch him to get it though," Billy said as he grabbed something from his pocket. "What does this thing even do anyway?" Billy asked as he handed his uncle what was in his pocket. Jedediah smiled as he held a green stone in his hand. "My friend Charlie Holloway searched all his life for these stones. It's a shame that he past away before using them," Jedediah explained as he looked closely at the green stone. "So there's more of them? What does that one do?" Billy asked as he looked at the green stone. Jedediah chuckled as the stone started to glow a light green. "You'll know soon enough nephew," Jedediah said as puts the stone in his pocket. "But what I need you to do now is push Thomas and his dogs to the limit and get the rest of his stones," Jedediah said with an evil smile.

 **Kodiwolf321 A/N: Well guys I don't think you saw that one coming! What do you think Chief has to saw to Kodi? I wonder what that's about and Jedediah knew Charlie?! I guess we'll have to wait and see what happens next in the next chapter! Alright guys I'll see you in the next chapter really really soon! :D**


	7. Close To You

**Chapter 6: Close To You**

"Balto is my nephew," Chief answered. Kodi eyes widened after hearing this news. "Oh boy," Thomas said as he stood up and walked over to Kodi. "Um Kodi…" Thomas said softly as he was about to place his hand on Kodi's back. "Where were you the last few years?!" Kodi shouted with his ears back. "Well I…" Chief started to say but was cut off by Kodi. "No! You have no idea on long my dad has been searching for his family!" Kodi shouted feeling tears run down his muzzle. "Son I get that you're angry but please listen to me," Chief tried to explained but Kodi wasn't having it. "No! Just… just… no!" Kodi shouted before running off. "Kodi!" Thomas said as he tried to go after Kodi. Kodi was too fast and ended up out of sight. "Great!" Thomas said as he waved his arms in the air. Thomas then turned and looked at Chief.

"Explain Chief! Right now!" Thomas demand. Chief then started growling. "I don't have to explain to a snot nose brat like you!" Chief spat as he went off into the forest. Thomas sighed as he sat down on a log and just looked down at the ground. Ann saw this as she walked over to her friend and sat down right next to him. "Is this a bad time to ask about what just happened?" Ann asked as she looked at Thomas. Thomas chuckled and looked at his friend. "I don't even know what just happened. All I know is that I think… Kodi just found out he has a great uncle," Thomas said as he looked back down at the ground.

Kodi's mind raced as he ran as fast as he could go back to Amos house. Kodi still couldn't believe that Chief was his father's uncle and his great uncle. Kodi made it to house and went behind it to hide in a small shed. Kodi laid down on the ground and started to let his tears flow. Kodi remember the stories his father told about losing his family and not being able to find them ever again. Questions raced into Kodi's mind like. "Where was Chief when his dad was lost?" Kodi shuts his eyes and cries just a little bit before hearing someone behind him. "Mr. Kodi are you okay?" Copper asked as he walked into the small shed. Kodi stopped his crying and turned and looked at Copper. "Hey Copper, yeah I'm fine come on in," Kodi said with a small smile.

"Do you think Kodi's going to be okay?" Ann asked as she and Thomas started walking the trail back home. "I don't know. I sure hope so." Thomas said as he placed his hands in his pocket. "Wait!" Thomas said as he stopped walking. "What's wrong?" Ann asked. Thomas pulled out all the stones from his pocket besides one. "I'm missing the green stone!" Thomas said now worried as he looked around the ground. "Isn't that the one that lets us talk to animals?" Ann asked. Thomas nodded in response as he continues to look around the ground. "Don't worry we'll find it. Where did you last have it?" Ann asked as she crossed her arms. "I had it when… when Billy pushed me down the hill." Thomas said as he looked at his friend. "Come we can make if we run back there!" Ann said as she started to take the lead. Thomas followed close behind her as they ran to go find his stone.

"So me and Tod have been doing some training while you guys weren't here," Copper said as he started scratching his ear. "That's good," Kodi said as he sniffed. "Kodi have you been crying?" Copper asked. Kodi smiled as he laid down his head and just looked at Copper. "I have been but you don't have to worry about that," Kodi said keeping his smile. "I see," Copper said as he sat down. "You remind me a lot of my son Jack," Kodi said as he sat up. "You have kids?" Copper asked. Kodi nodded in response. Copper chuckled as he looked down to the ground. "What's so funny?" Kodi asked.

"I thought you a grandpa already," Copper said while laughing. Kodi couldn't help but to laugh with him. "Thanks! But I'm not that old yet," Kodi said with a smile. Copper started rolling in dirt while laughing. "Could an old dog do this?" Kodi said as he jumped up and started playing with Copper. "No I guess not," Copper said while wagging his tail. "Kodi can I talk to you?" Chief said from the doorway from the shed. Kodi lost his smile and looked at Chief who was standing the doorway. "Hey Chief! Do want to play with us?" Copper asked looking at Chief. "Actually Copper you go on and play out in the field and I'll be there in a minute," Kodi said as he watched Chief. "Okay!" Copper said as he stood up and walked out of the shed. Chief then stepped in the shed and stood in front Kodi. "This should be good," Kodi said as sat down.

"Do you see it anywhere?" Thomas asked as he was looking around. "No!" Ann called out. "Damn it!" Thomas shouted as he sat down. "Don't worry Thomas we'll find it," Ann said as she walked over to her friend. "I hope so," Thomas said as he crossed his arms. "I did recognize that," a female voice said from a tree. "Who said that?" Ann asked looking up at the trees. "Big Momma! How are you?" Thomas said with a smile. "Who?" Ann asked looking at Thomas. Big Momma then flew down from a tree and landed on the log Thomas and Ann were sitting on. "Wow an owl! she's so pretty," Ann said as she looked at Big Momma. "Why thank you honey," Big Momma said before looking at Thomas. "I see you worked that stones magic on her," Big Momma said giving Thomas a wink.

"Yeah if only I could find the stone," Thomas said as he looked down at the ground. Big Momma was a little confused by this. "You lost the stone?" Big Momma asked. Thomas nodded in response before rubbing the back of his neck. "Then maybe we should get to finding it," Big Momma said before looking up at the tree she flew from. "I'll get my boys. Dinky and Boomer to help us find it," Big Momma said before flying up to the tree. "Dinky and who?" Ann said looking at Thomas. "Don't look at me I've never met them," thomas said as he looked at Ann.

Two birds flew don't from the tree with Big Momma and landed on the log. "Hey! I know you guys!" Ann said looking at Dinky and Boomer. "You do?" Thomas asked as he looked at Ann. "Well no not really but they tried to grab my grandma's laundry and then we found baby tod after that," Ann said as she looked down to the ground. "Sorry about that honey but we need to find Tod a good home," Big momma explained. "It's no problem at least he found a good home," Ann said with a smile. "Big Momma are you sure we can trust them?" Dinky whispered to Big Momma. "Of course! I told you Thomas and Kodi were friends. Speaking of which where is Kodi?" Big Momma asked looking at Thomas. "Well um… we just found some news about Chief that made him a little bit upset," Thomas said as he rubbed the back of his neck. "Oh my what happened?" Big Momma asked. "Well it started out like this," Thomas said as he started to explain the story.

"Kodi please let me explain," Chief said as Kodi paced around the shed. "Why explain to me when you can explain to my father about where his family is," Kodi said as he looked at Chief. "If your father was here I would explain. But since you're here I'll explain it to you!" Chief said getting frustrated. "Fine explain right now!" Kodi growled. "I haven't seen my brother in years so I don't know if he's still alive," Chief started to explain. "Oh lovely. That's a great start," Kodi said as he sat down. "But his other brother and sisters are still living," Chief stated. This got Kodi's attention. "They are?" Kodi asked. Chief nodded in response. "Show me," Kodi asked while standing up.

"I didn't know Chief had a history like that," Big Momma said before taking a deep breath. "Me either," Thomas said as he crossed his arms. "So again where did you last have the green stone?" Big Momma asked. "Like I said I had it when I fell down the hill well… when I was pushed down the hill." Thomas explained. "You don't think billy would have stolen it do you?" Ann asked as she looked at Thomas. Thomas opened his mouth to say something but was quickly interrupted by Billy on the top of the hill. "Looking for this loser!" Billy said with grin at the top of the hill while holding the green stone in his hand. "Billy give me back that stone!" Thomas shouted as he looked up at the hill. "Come and get it loser!" Billy said before running away. "No!" Thomas said as he started up the hill. "Thomas wait!" Ann said as Thomas was running up the hill. "Don't worry Ann we'll go after him," Dinky said as he started fly. "We sure will!" Boomer added as he started follow Dinky. "Be careful!" Ann called to them.

"Come on Loser let's get going!" Billy said while running. "Give it back now!" Thomas shouted as he ran. Thomas then came to a halt when he found himself around some trees with claw marks on them. "Try and find the right path loser!" Billy called out within the tree. "This isn't going to stop me!" Thomas said as he pulled out the tracking stone. "Find Billy," Thomas said to the tracking stone. The stone scanned the area and showed the right path to take to Billy. "I got you," Thomas said as he started to after Billy again. Thomas came to a cliff side and found the green stone next to the edge. "This is too easy," Thomas said to himself as he looked around. "Where are you!" Thomas shouted as he was watching his back. "Just go grab the stone loser," Billy said as he came out of the shadows. "I don't trust you," Thomas said as he looked at Billy. "Then don't grab the stone. I'll just take it back," Billy said as he took a step forward. "No I'll get it," Thomas said as he looked down at the stone and kneel down. "Get him!" Billy shouted.

Thomas was taken by surprise by Steele jumping out of the bushes and attacking Thomas. Steele grabbed onto Thomas's arm and started dragging him around until he threw him over to the edge. "Billy what are you doing call off your mutt!" Thomas said in fear as he had the stone in his hand. "Hey don't call my dog names!" Billy said with a smile. Thomas then looked at Steele as he started breathing hard. "Steele don't do this," Thomas pleaded. "Sorry I'm interested on what you have to say," Steele said while showing his teeth. "If you think this is getting back at Balto is not going to help," Thomas said looking at Steele in his eyes. "Don't ever say that name to me again!" Steele barked.

"Well loser… you really have him mad," Billy said with a smirk. Thomas then looked up at Billy. "You can't hear him can you?" Thomas asked. "So that's what that stone does… nah I wish I could though," Billy said with a dark laugh. "What are you going to do kill me?" Thomas asked now looking back at Steele. "Well no dumb ass! I just want the rest of your stones and then I'll let you go free." Billy explained. "Fuck that! I'm giving you nothing!" Thomas said as he puts the green stone back in his pocket. "Then yes I'll have to kill you. With Steele acting as a "wolf" who killed you," Billy said with a dark smile. Steele started growling and walking closer to Thomas. "It's too bad Kodi the one who's close to you is here to see you die," Billy said with a dark laugh. Steele barked before jumping forward to try and kill Thomas. Thomas took cover getting ready for the impact but there was nothing.

"What the hell!" Billy shouted as he watched Steele and a wolf started fighting. Thomas uncovered himself and looked to see what was going on. The wolf then bites Steele in his leg making him yelp in pain. "Run Steele!" Billy shouted before taking off. Steele did as he was told and took off with Billy back into the forest. The tan wolf stayed behind spitting out some blood. Thomas looked closely at the tan wolf and found something familiar about it. "Balto?" Thomas said but no the wolf wasn't male, it was female. The tan wolf then looked at Thomas and then collapsed on the ground weak from the fight she just had. Thomas then stood and ran other to the tan wolf. Thomas eyes widen from who this tan wolf was.

"Aleu?..."

 **Kodiwolf321 A/N: Well, well, well…. Here we have another twist on our hands! So what do you guys think so far! Let me know in a review and yeah that's about it guys lol and what do you guys think about a chapter a day so far as well I can slow down if you guys want me too lol. And if you guys don't know from my Wattpad I said I was working on this and i'm working on the next sequel which I'm doing a back to back thing so it will be fun! Aright guys see you in the next chapter real soon!**


	8. What Do I Know?

**Chapter 7: What Do I Know?**

"Aleu?" Thomas said as he looked at her. Aleu had her trade mark of looking like her father only she was female. Thomas closely at her and noticed she was really hurt from Steele. "Um okay um… come on Thomas think," Thomas said as he looked at Aleu. suddenly he saw Dinky and Boomer flying above him. "Dinky! Boomer! Down here!" Thomas called out to them. Dinky and Boomer then flew down to Thomas once they saw him. "Thomas are you okay?" Dinky asked. "Yeah you okay there little buddy?" Boomer asked. "I'm fine but I need you guys to get Ann and tell her to bring her truck up here," Thomas ordered.

"On it!" Dinky said, flying over to Ann's house while Boomer followed behind. "Aleu? Can you hear me?" Thomas asked, "Uh...uhngh..." Aleu fell back unconscious, "Don't you die on me dammit! Oh, where's Ann when I need her?" Thomas asked. A few minutes passed and Ann came driving by in her truck, "Thomas? what happened?" Ann asked, "I'll explain later, hurry, help me pick her up and put her in the back seats so we can fix her up at Amos's house!" Thomas said, "Right, here we go!" Ann said, picking Aleu up and setting her gently in the back seats, trying not to hurt her. "Hop in!" Ann said. Thomas jumped in the truck as they headed back to Amos's house, "What happened back there? Do you know the dog that's in the back of my truck?" Ann asked, "Billy and Steele happened...again! Also, that's no dog, she's a wolf, Balto's wolf Aleu to be exact!" Thomas said, "Those two again?! Persistent much, so she jumped in to save you or something?" Ann asked, "Yeah, she fell over after the fight!" Thomas said, "Well can't you use the healing stone?" Ann asked, "She's exhausted, not hurt, she needs a warm bath and some food and water!" Thomas said, "Alright, we're here! Help me get her out," Ann said, folding her seat down. Thomas and Ann made their way to Amos's door and Thomas opened it, "Where have you been boy! And what is that dog doing in my house?" Amos asked, grumpy like usual, "No time to explain, we need a bathtub and some food and cold water!" Thomas said, "I ain't even goin' to question you boy, there's food in the pantry and the bathtub is behind the staircase." Amos said, going back to his wrestling match on TV. The two reached the bathroom and set Aleu in the tub, turning the warm water on, "uungh...where am I?" Aleu asked hazily

"Easy you're safe now," Thomas said as he was washing off the blood from Aleu's fur. "I over heard the things Steele and that kid were saying and I heard my brothers name and thought you were someone important to him," Aleu said weakly. "Thank you for saving my life. I owe it to you," Thomas said as he grabbed the washcloth and started patting Aleu's head. "And I'm sure your brother is going to be very happy to see you." Thomas said with a smile.

"m...my brother? I have three, which is it?" Aleu asked tiredly, "Three? Oh that's right, I managed to get the most arrogant of all." Thomas said. "You got Kodi then, at least he's in good hands." Aleu said, starting smile a little bit, "You know, when I was a kid, I wanted you and Kodi when you were puppies, but when I found out you ran away not too long ago I was kinda upset, you were such an adorable puppy." Thomas said, "Well, you've got me now I suppose, but not in the greatest manner." Aleu said, starting to chuckle. Ann spoke up, "I hear your father is a legendary hero Aleu." Ann said, "Oh, yeah, back in 1925 he saved the entire town, and possibly even further places by preventing Diphtheria from spreading." Aleu said, "He sounds like an amazing father, I wish mine was that cool." Ann said, "Wait, you said was that cool, where is he now?" Thomas asked.

"Sadly somewhere off with some other woman," Ann said as she crossed her arms. "I'm sorry to hear that," Thomas said as he turned and looked at his friend. "It's okay you didn't know," Ann said with a nod. Thomas nodded back in response. "I should get going through my grandma is probably expecting me," Ann said before leaving the bathroom. "Okay I'll see you tomorrow," Thomas said as he watched Ann leave the bathroom. Thomas then turned to Aleu and smiled. "Okay let's dry you off and you can stay in the room with me and your brother," Thomas said as he grabbed a towel.

"Alright, she lives up near the tracks." Chief said, with Kodi following behind. The two made their way up the hill, "What's her name Chief?" Kodi asked to try and break the silence, "Meryl, she and Balto were close before they were separated." Chief said. "Dad never did explain what separated them, I guess he didn't want to talk about it?" Kodi asked, "I don't know kid, I haven't seen him in forever, remember?" Chief said. "Oh, yeah." Kodi said. "Alright, we're here." Chief said, sitting down in front of a den, which looked dark and empty, "Chief you had better not be screwing with me, my dad's sister lives in this dark den?" Kodi asked. "Yup, I came up here just last week and found 'er here." Chief said. "Well, here goes nothing." Kodi said, walking in the den, suddenly walking up to a white wolf, "Excuse me, miss." Kodi said, trying to wake her up. The wolf's eyes shot open, they were definitely wolf eyes, "You wouldn't happen to be Meryl would you?" Kodi asked. "Yup, that's me, what do you want?" Meryl asked. "I'm your one of your brother, Balto's kids." Kodi answered.

Thomas watched his back as he closed the door to his and Kodi's room. "Muru told me about has happened to you and my brother on your last adventure." Aleu said as Thomas closed the door. "Oh really?" Thomas asked as he turned and looked at Aleu. Aleu nodded in response. Thomas nodded as he sat down against the door. "So... what brings you all the way out here?" Thomas asked. Aleu sighed before answering. "I left the pack to come back home but I guess something else led me all the way out here or maybe someone led me all the way out here." Aleu explained. Thomas cocked his head to the right in confusion. "Someone? Like who?" Thomas asked. "A Spirit of some kind I think," Aleu answered.

"Really now? My brother's got kids, well nice to meet you Kodi, I'm Meryl as you know now." Meryl said, holding her paw out for a shake, Kodi accepted the offer and shook her paw, "So what brings you and this old bat here?" Meryl asked, "See, we came to ask how you and my dad were separated, we were hoping that you could recall." Kodi asked, "Recall? I can describe in detail what happened, but it's a sad story and I don't like telling it, but I guess since you're my brother's kids I can let you in on the story." Meryl said, "Thanks Aunt Meryl." Kodi said, "Did you call me Aunt Meryl?" Meryl asked, "Yeah? You are my Aunt after all." Kodi said, "Heh, I suppose so, but it makes me feel old, so just call me Meryl." Meryl said with a smile.

"Right Meryl," Kodi said as he sat down and listened to what Meryl had to say about what happened to that night. "It was a bad storming night," Meryl started to explain.

 **(Seven years earlier)**

The storm roared as the wind blew into the small pups faces. "Meryl I don't think I can keep up!" Balto said as he looked at his sister. Meryl looked at her brother who was having some trouble keeping up with the rest of the family. "Balto we have to hurry before the storm gets worse!" Meryl said as she picked up her brother up from the snow. "I'm trying to keep up! I really am!" Balto cried out. "I know you are! but you have to try harder!" Meryl called back to her brother. Balto nodded as he tried to pull on forward with his sister.

"Come on Balto, we can make it!" Meryl said, picking him up again, "Where's mom and the rest?" Balto asked. "They're far ahead, come on!" Meryl said, Balto followed behind, running into his mother's back legs, "Oops, sorry mom!" Balto said, "Come on son, I have a bad feeling, we need to get to the ship, now!" Aniu said, running, "Mom, Meryl slow down!" Balto said running blindly into the storm. Balto heard footsteps coming up from behind quickly, "Mom, Meryl, wolves!" Balto shouted. "Run kids, run!" Aniu shouted, Balto's father following behind her, Balto ran blindly into the storm, a big chunk of hail flew by and hit him in the face, knocking him out cold.

 **(Present day)**

"And that was the last time we ever saw your father," Meryl said as she looked down at the ground. "I'm sorry that happened. but he's okay well... more than okay," Kodi said with a smile. Meryl smiled at that. "I can see that now. a happy family and a great father figure," Meryl said keep her smile. "Well I better get going," Kodi said as he stood up. "Leaving so soon?" Meryl asked losing her smile. "Yeah I have to. but I'll be back tomorrow and visit," Kodi said with a smile. "Okay that sounds like a plain," Meryl said as she stood up and show Kodi to the entrance of the den.

"Thanks for sharing the story Meryl, we'll drop by tomorrow, right chief?" Kodi asked, "You will, not me, I have too much to do tomorrow." Chief said, grumpy as usual. "Aww come on Chief, the only thing you have to do is take a nap in that old moldy dog house of yours." Kodi said, "Have you forgotten that you have 2 dogs and two cheaters to take on in a huntin' competition?" Chief asked, "Dammit, I forgot about that! Yeah Meryl, we had better head home, I'll drop by tomorrow night!" Kodi said, running off.

"So a spirit of some kind?" Thomas asked as he stood up from where he was siting and stood over Aleu. "Yeah. I was heading home and the next thing I knew I was in this forest saving your life when I heard Kodi's name." Aleu explained. "Huh, that's really strange," Thomas said as he crossed his arms. "What's going on in your pockets?" Aleu asked. "huh?" Thomas said as he looked at his pockets. Thomas's pockets were glowing all kinds of colors from the stones. Thomas then took out all the stones from his pocket and held them in his hands. "What are they doing?" Aleu asked. "I... I... I don't know," Thomas said as he looked closely to the stones. The stones started to hum like a sweet song from a flute. Thomas then looked at Aleu who now had yellow glowing eyes. "That can't be good," Thomas said to himself before walking towards Aleu. "Aleu are you okay?" Thomas asked. All the stones started glowing red which made Aleu's eyes glow red. "Aleu?" Thomas asked again. "Keep them away from me!" Aleu screamed as she jump forward off of Thomas's bed. Amos opened the door to Thomas's room and was knocked down by Aleu as she raced out the front door. "Aleu wait!" Thomas said as he chased after Aleu.

"Boy, you had better have a damn good explanation for this!" Amos said, "I don't know what's wrong with her, maybe she just freaked out?" Thomas said, "Well that dog had better now set foot in this house again, ya hear, boy?!" Amos asked, "Fine, but that wasn't a dog, that was a Wolfdog." Thomas said, "You let a dirty wolfdog into my house?! What's gotten into that thick skull of yours, boy?" Amos asked, angrily. "She's a nice wolfdog, she's just like Kodi, she doesn't mean any harm!" Thomas shouted, "Now I don't know who you think you are, boy, but I had better now hear you raise your voice at me EVER again, ya hear?!" Amos shouted, "Well sometimes you deserve it you old fart!" Thomas shouted, running out of the house, searching for Aleu. "Boy! You get back her, NOW!" Amos shouted, "Sometimes that boy can really piss me off." Amos said to himself "Same to you, jackass!" Thomas shouted back.

Thomas sat down on the porch and waited for Kodi to come back. finally Kodi walked up to the house as the sun had finally went down for the day. "Thomas! have I got something to tell you!" Kodi said happily while walking up to the porch. "Kodi we need to talk," Thomas said as he looked at Kodi. "Okay. But first I want to tell you about..." Kodi started to say but was cut off from Thomas. "Kodi Aleu was here," Thomas spoke up. Kodi couldn't breath for a moment as he stared at Thomas. "What?" Kodi asked almost falling to the ground. "Aleu was here and now she ran off and I don't know where she is," Thomas said as he stood up from porch. "What do you mean?! where did my sister go?" Kodi asked with his ears back. "I don't know! I think my stones scared her or something. they started glowing red and she started screaming keep them away from me," Thomas explained as he crossed is arms. "I mean what do I know. it was some kind of curse or something," Thomas added. "We got to go find her," Kodi said as he looked out in the field. "Kodi it's late and you need rest," Thomas said as he walked off the porch and walked over to Kodi. "Thomas this is my sister we're talking about," Kodi said as he looked up at Thomas with some tears in his eyes. "I know. but I want you to rest, we'll find her I promise," Thomas explained as he looked out in the dark field. "I'll opened the window so you can jump in. I already made Amos mad at me already," Thomas said as he walked up to the house. "Okay," Kodi answered as he made his way to the other side of the house and waited for Thomas to let him inside his room.

 **Kodiwolf321 A/N: Hello everyone! Happy new chapter! lol so I want to clear something up a little bit this story will be broken up into three parts. So the first ten chapters will focus on Kodi and Thomas and their time in Lincoln Burrow. And then the next ten will focus on a trip outside the town and then last ten chapter will focus on Tod and Copper. And so here we go I'll see you guys in the next chapter which be out real soon!**

 **A/N NightWolfZilvia: Well guys, we're back with another chapter for The Fate of Us! I have had a ton of fun writing this with Thomas so far and I can't wait to see what the outcome will be once it's finished! Anyways guys, more Dingo's Tale and a special project coming soon! See you guys in the next chapter!**


	9. The Seekers Keeper

**Chapter 8: The Seekers Keeper**

Thomas and Kodi both woke up the next morning and raced outside. "Aleu!" Kodi shouted as he raced outside and raced to the field. Thomas noticed a note on the door as he closed it. Thomas took the note and read it. The note only said that Amos had went into town and grab some supplies for the hunting trip and to not let Aleu back into the house. "Aleu!" Kodi continued to call out for his sister as Thomas ripped up the note and went off to follow Kodi. "Can you explain to me how this happened again?" Kodi asked as he and Thomas walked into the forest. "I don't know. She got scared of my stones and she ran off." Thomas explained again. Kodi sighed as he stopped on his tracks and looked down at the stream that was near his paws.

"First I find my lost aunt and then I lose my sister again." Kodi said. Thomas placed his hand on Kodi's back and pats it. "Don't worry Kodi we will find her, with this." Thomas said as he had the tracking stone in his hand. Kodi looked up at Thomas and smiled. "I hope your right" Kodi said as looked down at the stone. "Well this thing has never failed me yet!" Thomas said with a smile as he held the blue stone in his hand. "Alright show me…." Thomas started to say, but everything came to a stop and Thomas started to have a vision. Thomas was standing on the train tracks and saw Copper and Tod playing together with Aleu watching them play. Then everything shifted with Copper, Tod and Aleu all running away from someone. Thomas could also hear some gun shots. Thomas was frozen in time and couldn't do anything to help.

Then everything shifted again to one final stage. Thomas eyes widen as he saw Copper and Tod both falling down off of the bridge of the train tracks and Aleu being shot. Suddenly everything came back to reality with Thomas falling over to the ground with a nose bleed. "Thomas was wrong are you okay?" Kodi asked worried. "Train…. Train track… Aleu…" Thomas tried to speak but couldn't. "What?! About Aleu?" Kodi asked trying to get Thomas to focus. "Aleu, Copper and Tod are in trouble at the train tracks," Thomas said as he stood up. "I know where the train tracks are! Let's go!" Kodi said as he took off. Thomas shook himself off and then took off after Kodi.

Aleu laid down next to some rocks that was next to the train tracks. Aleu then heard some laughter coming from behind the rocks. "Hello who's there?" Aleu asked. "Oh sorry we didn't know anyone was here," said a fox who came out from the side rocks. "Hi ma'am my name is Copper and this is my best friend Tod," Copper said with a smile as he walked up to Aleu. "It's nice to meet you two my name's Aleu," Aleu said with a smile. Copper and Tod both smiled before continuing to play with each other and rolling in the dirt. After they were done playing they both looked at Aleu. "So what brings you two all they way up here?" Aleu asked as the three of them started to walk the train tracks. "Well we normally come up here and play. Coppers master normally doesn't like us playing together," Tod explained.

"Aww that's too bad. I think everyone should have a friend or two," Aleu said with a smile as she watch the fox and the hound play again. "Aleu!" Said a voice from the forest. Aleu turned and looked into the forest. "Kodi?" Aleu said in a low tone. "You know Mr. Kodi?" Copper asked. Aleu turned to Copper and smiled. "Yeah he's um.. my brother," Aleu said as she continued to look for her brother. Suddenly Kodi came out of the forest and ran straight over for his sister. "Aleu you're in danger. You, Copper and Tod are." Kodi said with hard breathing. "What? What do you mean we're in danger?" Aleu asked. Kodi then caught his breath before explaining again. "Aleu please trust me on this please." Kodi said with concern in his voice.

Thomas ran out of the bushes to see Kodi with Aleu, Copper and Tod. "Good we made it in time," Thomas said trying catch his breath. But before everything was in the clear, Thomas heard something in the bushes. Thomas turned to his left and saw Jedediah with gun ready to shoot Aleu. "Oh no!" Thomas said to himself as he started to run over to Jedediah. Jedediah was ready to shoot Aleu until Thomas shoved him. "No!" Thomas shouted as he pushed Jedediah. The gunshot went off while missing Aleu in the process. "What the hell is wrong with you!" Jedediah shouted in anger. Thomas looked towards the train tracks to see if Aleu, Kodi, Copper and Tod were alright.

Thomas let out a deep breath of relief to see his friends moving along out of the way. "Hey I'm talking to you!" Jedediah said as he placed his hand on Thomas's shoulder. Thomas turned to face Jedediah and pushed his hand away from his shoulder. "You going to kill my friend!" Thomas shouted as he crossed his hands. Jedediah just laughed. "How could a wolf be your friend?" Jedediah asked. "Well you see…" Thomas started to say could was cut off by Jedediah. "It doesn't any matter. What I'm here to tell you is I want those stones you have," Jedediah said with a dark smile. Thomas was taken aback by this. "What do you mean I don't have any stones," Thomas said taking a step back away from Jedediah.

Jedediah took a step forward to Thomas. "I think you know what I'm talking about kid!" Jed said still having his dark smile. Suddenly Thomas felt all the stones in pocket start to rumble and hum like an angel's song. "How do you know about these?" Thomas asked, "From an old friend, Charlie, I believe you two have met." Jedediah said with a grin on his face, "No...not that name again..." Thomas started to nosebleed again and have reminiscence of Charlie, "I want those stones kid, and I'm going to have them, now!" Jedediah said. "Those stones, have chosen their seeker, they know who wants them and who deserves them. Trust me kid, I think it's time to say goodbye to them." Jedediah said, holding his hand out. "You Just want these to cheat in your little hunting tournaments!" Thomas said, picking himself up.

"Just give those stones kid!" Jed said with anger. "No!" Thomas said as he ran off into the forest. Jedediah huffed as he grabbed his gun and started after Thomas. "The reason those stones are humming is That their choosing a new seeker!" Jed shouted out loud. Thomas raced through the tree as fast as he could and then he tripped on a branch. "Ouch!" Thomas said as he picked himself off of the ground. Then Thomas felt someone grabbed from behind. "Hey! Let me go!" Thomas cried out. "Just give me the stones kid and I'll let you go." Jed said with a dark smile. "Jedediah! Let my nephew go!" Shouted Amos with gun in his hands along with Chief growling and showing his teeth. Kodi, Aleu and Copper also showed up and stood behind Amos.

"Oh, look who it is! It's old Amos, 35th annual chairman of the losers circle!" Jedediah said mockingly. "How bout you shut yer trap boy before I pop you full of lead!" Amos said, pointing the gun at Jedediah, "Well now, we can come to a deal, I let your boy go, when he gives me them stones!" Jedediah said, "How about this, you let my boy go, and I don't pop you full of 9 mills!" Amos said.

Jed chuckled as he lets go of Thomas. "You know. it's gonna take you a lifetime to master them stones and a long the way it's gonna cost you your head one day. you better hope it ain't gonna be me," Jedediah said before leaving Thomas to his friends and uncle. Thomas brushed himself off before looking at his uncle. "Well looks like you should him," Thomas said with a smile. Amos glared at his nephew. "That's it Boy! you're not doing this hunting competition!" Amos said before walking away with Chief by his side. "What! why?" Thomas asked as he started to follow his uncle. "Because it's too dangerous! and that's final!" Amos said as he walked away angry.

"Dangerous? Please do elaborate!" Thomas said, Amos stopped in his tracks and turned around, "Elaborate? It's too dangerous! He'll kill you and your dogs, wolves, whatever they are! You can't win!" Amos shouted, "You're my uncle, you're supposed to have faith in me!" Thomas shouted. "How are you supposed to beat a champion who's got another champion and his dog with him?!" Amos asked.

"I have the son of the greatest hero of all time on my side. Plus Copper who is going to be next greatest hunting dog. please just trust me," Thomas pleaded with his uncle. "No Thomas I can't let you do it. not right now," Amos stated and with that he walked off with chief right behind him and never looked back, Kodi walked up beside Thomas and looked up at him. "I guess that means we're in the clear of no hunting," Kodi said still looking up at Thomas. "Yeah I guess so," Thomas said as he looked down at Kodi. "I'll show all the things I go with my nose!" Copper said happily to Aleu. Aleu smiled as she looked down at the small hound dog. "Alright that sounds like fun," Aleu said as she started walking. Copper followed her and stayed by her side, almost like having a baby brother. " I guess it's better for you guys to catch up huh?" Thomas asked as he and Kodi started walking on their way home.

 **Kodiwolf321 A/N: Alright guys here we are with Chapter 8! Hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as we did! Alright guys we will see you soon in the next chapter!**

 **NightWolfZilvia A/N: Well guys, another chapter of this great series that I have really enjoyed! Be sure to check out Thomas's other series and follow this story and Thomas so you can stay up to date on this story!**


	10. I'm The One

**Chapter 9: I'm The One**

Thomas walked up to Amos's house with Kodi, Aleu and Copper right behind him. Tod had already had ran home so Amos would try and shoot him down since he hated that Fox so much. "Well I guess this is it." Thomas said as he sat down on the porch. "What do you mean?" Copper asked as he sat down next to Thomas. "I guess we just lay low until you get older to do that hunting competition with Jed and Steele." Thomas explained as he looked at Copper. "Yeah… but don't worry Thomas I'll be the best there ever was in a hunting dog!" Copper said with a smile. Thomas smiled and patted Copper on the head. "I know you will," Thomas said before looking forward at Kodi and Aleu. Kodi then took Aleu to the back shed to talk and left Thomas and Copper and the front porch.

"So where does my not so little brother live his life now?" Aleu said with a smile as she laid down in the shed. "I'm living happily with my own mate and children of my own," Kodi said proudly. "Well you have been a busy boy," Aleu said with a laugh. Kodi laughed with her. "Heh I guess I have been." Kodi said with a smile. Aleu and settled down and just studied her brothers body language. "What are their names?" Aleu asked as she laid down her head on her front paws. Kodi then laid down in front of her before telling her about his kids. "I have three boys and one girl. And their names are Anika, Jack, Nova and Eil." Kodi said with another smile. Aleu smiled at that. "That's nice Kodi. I'm very happy for you." Aleu said with a yawn. "Thank you." Kodi said as he laid down on his front paws.

"So what happened with Thomas last night?" Kodi asked looking at his sister. Aleu lifted her head quickly as if something spooked her. "It's something about his stones, that hurts when they glow red," Aleu said as she laid her head back down. "The stones hurt you?" Kodi asked now concerned. "Only when they glow red. Other than that they're fine but it's only when they glow red." Aleu explained. Maybe something to do with your strong spirituality?" Kodi asked, "How di you figure out about that?" Aleu asked. "Dad talked about it after you ran off." Kodi said, "It could very well be, but I have absolutely no idea at this point." Aleu said, "Well, after today i'm pretty exhausted, and I would think you are too, so why don't we figure this out in the morning and just go to sleep for now?" Kodi asked, 'Yeah, i'm pretty tired too yawn goodnight little bro, and goodnight to you too Thomas." Aleu said. "Goodnight sis, same to you Thomas." Kodi said, drifting off to sleep, "Goodnight you two, I have to get tomorrow figured out, so i'll be up for awhile." Thomas said.

Thomas left them in the shed and walked back to the front of the house. Amos stood in front of the door and looked at his nephew with his arms crossed. "Keeping those dogs in the shed I hope," Amos said eyeing down his nephew. "Yeah I am," Thomas said as he walked up the porch and walked pasted his uncle. "I want you to stay out of trouble tomorrow." Amos said as he walked into the house and closed the door behind him. "Yeah, yeah I know." Thomas said as he walked to his room and closed the door. "I mean it boy!" Amos said through the door. Thomas shook his head before jumping into bed. Thomas then turned off his lamp and closed his eyes to go to sleep. Thomas opened his eyes noticing some red glowing from his coat pockets. "What now?" Thomas said as he got out of bed and walked over to his coat. Thomas got into his pockets and took out all of his stones. All of the stones were glowing red and humming again like they did the night before. Thomas looked closely to the stones while having the feeling of being hypnotized. suddenly Thomas was sucked into the stones and landed into a field with a mist all around him.

Thomas walked around in the mist, "Where am i?" Thomas asked himself. A black raven flew in beside him, "What are you?" Thomas asked the strange bird, the bird crowded and put his left wing up, signaling Thomas to look to his left, "Are you trying to show me something?" Thomas asked, the bird crowded and Thomas looked that way, and saw a Fox running towards him and ran behind a tree, Thomas saw Amos aim a gun at the fox and shoot it, "What the hell is wrong with you?!" Thomas asked, his Uncle didn't seem to hear him, "Can he hear me?" Thomas asked himself, Chief ran right past him and retrieved the dead Fox, "What is going on here?!" Thomas shouted out loud, the raven crowed and dived at him, Thomas ducked, but as soon as the raven hit him, Thomas woke up.

"What the hell was that about?" Thomas asked himself as he jumped out of his bed. Thomas looked down at the ground and noticed that all of his stones were on the floor. Thomas then got down on the floor and picked up all of his stones and placed them back in his coat pocket. Thomas got himself dressed and stepped out into the living room. Thomas looked for his uncle but couldn't seem to find him. Thomas noticed once again another note on the table saying again Amos was out and about in town with chief. "Great! just what I need right now," Thomas said before walking outside and making his way to the shed where Aleu and Kodi were sleeping.

Thomas walked inside the shed and poked him, "Kodi, psst wake up!" Thoma s whispered in Kodi's ear, "*yawn* What is it? It's still early?" Kodi said, "I need to talk to you, come on, this stays between me and you." Thomas said, "Uhh okay?" Kodi said, getting up and going outside with Thomas. "So, you remember how Aleu said when the stones glow red they hurt her?" Thomas asked, "Yeah? What about it?" Kodi asked, "Well, it happened last night, only it like, made me envision something, but not the future, more like the past i think." Thomas said, "The past? What do you mean?" Kodi asked.

"There was a raven and a female fox... and Amos shoot the fox," Thomas explained. "Do you have any idea what this means?" Kodi asked as he looked up at Thomas. "I don't know. I mean it happened all so fast and it just seemed very personal." Thomas explained as he crossed his arms. Kodi could tell Thomas felt very uncomfortable talking about it. "Don't worry Thomas we'll figure this out," Kodi said with a warm smile. Thomas nodded with a smile. "Yeah I'm sure we will." Thomas as he uncrossed his arms.

"I think we should go check on Aleu, see how she's doing, you might want to leave your stones here." Kodi said, "No, not with what happened last time with Billy and Steele, it'll be okay i think." Thomas said, "If you say so." Kodi said, walking back to the shed to check on Aleu. Thomas opened the shed door quietly and saw Aleu still sleeping on the floor, the two walked out and Amos drove by in his truck, "You two had best be stayin' out of trouble!" Amos said, "Is there any time of the day where you don't bother us?" Thomas asked, Kodi barked in response, "Well I don't trust ya, I'm keeping my eye on you boy!" Amos said.

Thomas glared at his uncle before walking over to him. "Something happened before I came here and I know you were Involved," Thomas said as he poked Amos in his chest. Amos then got red and pushed Thomas down to the ground. Kodi jumped forward and started growling at Amos. "You better watch it boy! I'm warning you right now!" Amos said as he walked past Thomas and walked into the house. Chief just huffed and walked past Thomas and Kodi and walked over to his barrel and laid down. Kodi turned to Thomas and helped him up with his body. "Are you okay, Thomas?" Kodi asked as he helped up Thomas. "Yeah," Thomas replied as he brushed himself off. Thomas then looked towards the house and saw Amos sit down in a chair on the porch.

"He's really started to piss me off," Thomas said as he started walking away towards the gate of the yard. "Where are you going boy!" Amos shouted from his house. "I'm going to Ann's house!" Thomas shouted as he continued walking. Kodi followed Thomas down the road and walked by his side. "So what are we doing now?" Kodi asked. Thomas started to walk faster out of anger, he just had enough of his uncle. "I'm going to get answers," Thomas stated as he walked along. Kodi nodded in response as he and Thomas walked up to the fence of Ann's house. "Thomas hey! How are you doing?" Ann asked with a smile as she walked up to Thomas who was standing next to the fence. "I've been better," Thomas grumbled as he lend on the fence. "Did something happen?" Ann asked as she took off her gloves from working with the firewood.

"Where's Tod?" Thomas asked as he bit his lip. "He should be around here playing around. Why?" Ann asked. Thomas took a deep breath before answering. "Can I talk to him?" Thomas asked. Ann was a little confused by this. "Yeah sure, I'll go get him," Ann said as she walked over into the barn. "What are you going to do?" Kodi asked as he looked up to Thomas. "You'll see," Thomas said as he crossed his arms and lend his back against the fence. After a few minutes. Ann had brought Tod out of the barn and held him in her arms. "Here he is," Ann said as she walked up to the fence. Thomas turned around and looked at Ann and Tod.

Thomas then held out arms to hold Tod. Ann then gave Thomas Tod and placed him in his arms. "What's going on if I may ask?" Tod asked as he looked up at Thomas. Thomas then placed Tod down on the ground and just looked at him. Thomas then took out his stones and placed then down in between them. "Are going to play a game?" Tod asked with a smile as he sat down. Thomas looked up at Tod and smile. "Kinda," Thomas replied as he looked down at the stone. "Alright let's see if this works." Thomas said. As he looked closely at the stones. The stones started to glow a bright blue and started humming. "Here we go again," Thomas said. "Thomas I don't like this game, It kinda hurts." Tod said as he held his paws to his ears. "I know it hurts but it's going to be okay!" Thomas said as he pulled Tod close to him and hugged him. Thomas and Tod both closed their eyes as the humming of the stones got louder. Tod then started to breath heavily, feeling the pain of what the stones were doing. The suddenly everything stop and everything was okay. Thomas and Tod both opened their eyes and they found themselves in field with the cold dark mist surrounding them.

"Thomas? I'm scared, where are we?" Tod asked, "I don't know, this isn't like before." Thomas replied, "What do you mean Thomas?" Tod asked, "Oh, uh nothing, don't worry about it, come on let's see where on earth we are." Thomas said. Tod and Thomas walked around the mist, when Tod came across a house, "Hey Thomas, that looks like Widow Tweed's house!" Tod said, "What's her house doing here?" Thomas asked, "I'm not sure, but I hope she has pie and milk! Yum!" Tod said, running towards the house, Thomas started to chase him, "No! Tod, wait, something's not right! TOD!" Thomas shouted trying to catch him, but Tod wouldn't listen, "This isn't good! Something's not right I can feel it!" Thomas said to himself, still chasing Tod.

in the corner of Tod's eye he noticed a black figure pointing a gun at him. "Get down!" Thomas said as he jumped on to Tod and covered him. A gunshot was fired as Thomas ducked into cover for Tod so he wouldn't get killed. But there was pain in what Thomas thought he was being shot at. Thomas looked up and saw that the dark figure was shooting at something else. Thomas looked around to his surroundings as saw that the dark figure run towards the field. "What the hell?" Thomas said getting from Tod. "What does that man or monster want?" Tod asked now scared. "I don't know," Thomas answered as he watched the dark figure walk into the tree. Thomas and Tod both looked up to the sky and saw a raven flying down towards them. "Now what do you want?!" Thomas shouted to the raven. The raven crowded as it started to fly towards to the field where the dark figure was heading.

"Guess it wants us to follow?" Thomas said, following the raven. Tod did the same and the two walked into an open space in the forest, where a fox ran right in front of them, "Oh no, not this again! WHat'll happen to Tod if he sees this?" Thomas thought to himself, but it was too late, a gunshot rang through the air, a yelp followed along with birds scattering throughout the field, Tod sat there in fright of what just happened in front of his innocent eyes, "Thomas, why did you bring me here?" Tod asked in shock, Thomas was silent, "So I could see that my mother was killed? Is that right?" Tod asked, still in shock, Thomas was still silent, 'You're such a sicko Thomas! Take me home, right now!" Tod shouted at Thomas, "o...okay." Thomas muttered and the two woke up just like that.

The stones flouted in the air, but once Thomas and Tod woke from the trance the Thomas had tested from the stones, they fell to the ground. Tod jumped up from where he was laying and glared at Thomas. "Tod... I'm sorry," Thomas started to say as he sat from where he was laying. "No leave me alone!" Tod said before running away. "Thomas! what did you do?" Ann said before running after Tod. Thomas stood up and started picking up the stones. "Thomas, what happened in there?" Kodi asked. Thomas looked down at Kodi with a sad look on his face. "I think I'm the one who caused Tod to see something he's not suppose to," Thomas answered as he looked towards the barn and seeing Ann running inside after Tod.

"Thomas, what happened in there?" Kodi asked, "I'll tell you on the way home, come on." Thomas said, Kodi followed, "You see, I wanted to test something, last night the stones did to me what they were doing to Aleu, but something happened and I fell into some kind of trance, I saw what I thought was Tod's mother being killed, and I tried the same with Tod." Thomas said, "Thomas, he's only a kid! What kid wants to see his mother getting shot?!" Kodi asked angrily, "I know, I feel bad now that I did it, and I just can't say I'm sorry enough." Thomas said, starting to tear up. "Thomas, I don't think what you did was good, but I think what you experienced was something similar to what would have happened with Aleu, it looks like it's not her spirituality that comes into play at all, it's the stones themselves, they're getting into your head to tell you something important, I'm not sure what, but I have a feeling that it's important." Kodi said, "Yeah, I had that feeling while I was there too." Thomas said.

 **Kodiwolf321 A/N: Alright guys another chapter down. Chapter number 9! What did you guys think about the stones trying to do new things and showing things that should be remember? Chapter 10 is gonna be a little bit of a game changer once we get into it. Also guys if you remember Nome is Strange Vol 1 with all the creepy short stories in the Balto universe. I've been working on something for Thomas and Kodi from the Purpose series to be added on Nome is Strange Vol. 1 if you guys want to see that let me know in a review. The title of the short horror story is titled "Scream For Me".**

 **A/N NightWolfZilvia: Well guys, what did you think of this one? Pretty strange, but awesome at the same time! I can't wait to see what Thomas has planned for us to do in the future, so stay tuned and we'll see ya next time!**


	11. Sorry

**Chapter 10: Sorry**

Thomas sighed as he helped his uncle put the rest of their hunting gear into the truck. It's been two days since Thomas has seen Tod and everyone has just been on edge since Thomas used the stones to uncover a dark past. "Alright boy, you can go and rest for awhile. We leave in about an hour alright?" Amos asked as he shuts the truck's driver door. Thomas nodded as he walked over to the stump where he cut wood when he first got to Amos and sat down. Kodi walked up to his owner and sat down in front of him. "Are you okay?" Kodi asked. Thomas patted on Kodi on the top of his head and smiled a little. "Yeah I'm okay. I just…. I wish I wouldn't have done what I did to Tod… I mean he's just a kid and I…" Thomas choked on his words almost about to cry.

"Hey, it's gonna be okay," Kodi spoke up with a smile. Thomas looked at Kodi and wiped away his tears. "Are you sure?" Thomas asked. Kodi nodded in response. "In fact let's go see Ann and Tod before we leave for the hunting trip," Kodi suggested. Thomas then stood from the tree stump and nodded. "Yeah let's go," Thomas said as he and Kodi started to make their way to Ann's house. Within the past two days, Kodi and Aleu both met up with their long lost aunt and got caught up with their lives. But in the back of Thomas's mind. He could still see the dark images of Tod's mother being killed. But something else didn't add up, when Thomas and Tod were in the further as Thomas called it. It wasn't Amos that shot Tod's mother. It was a dark shadow that didn't have a face. Maybe something changed now that Tod witnessed his mother being killed.

Thomas and Kodi walked up to Ann's house as she was sitting on the porch. "Hey Ann," Thomas said as he rubbed the back of his neck. "Hey Thomas." Ann said in a low tone. "Listen I'm really sorry about what happened to Tod," Thomas said as he looked down to the ground. "I'm not the one you should say sorry to," Ann said as she looked towards the barn. Thomas looked towards the barn and saw Tod walking inside. Thomas then looked back at Ann and cleared his throat. "I'll go say sorry," Thomas said as he started to walk towards the barn but then he was stopped by Ann. "Thomas wait," Ann said as she stepped off the porch and walked over to Thomas. Thomas stopped and turned to looked at Ann. "Yeah Ann?" Thomas asked now face to face with his friend.

Ann smiled before punching Thomas in the arm. "Ouch! What was that for?" Thomas asked as he held his arm. "That's for Tod. it's best if I do it than him getting feisty with you," Ann said as she crossed her arms and smiled. "Okay I deserved that," Thomas said as he rubbed his arms. "Now go say you're sorry!" Ann ordered as she pointed at the barn. Thomas nodded as he and Kodi made their way over to the barn. Thomas walked into the barn and looked around for Tod. finally Thomas found Tod laying in some hay. Thomas turned to Kodi and nodded to him. Thomas then walked over to Tod and sat down next to him. "What do you want?" Tod said rudely. "Tod I'm here to say I'm really sorry for what happened the other day," Thomas said as he looked away from Tod.

Tod sat up from where he was lying and looked at Thomas. "Thomas that really hurt me. It really cut me in really deep," Tod said as he lowered his ears. Thomas looked at Tod and patted him on his back. "I know what it's like to lose a mother," Thomas said looking down at the small Fox. "You… you do?" Tod asked as a tear fell from left eye. Thomas nodded in response. "She got really sick when I was young and passed away in her sleep at the hospital. Thomas said as he moved his hand away from Tod and placed his hand in his lap. Tod then started to cry and he nuzzled Thomas on his side. "I don't know how many times I can say I sorry and I hope it's not too late to say sorry about your mother," Thomas said as he held Tod close to him. "No Thomas I forgive you," Tod said as he buried his muzzle into Thomas's side. "I'm glad you forgive me," Thomas said giving Tod a hug.

After a few minutes Thomas walked out of the barn with Tod in his arms. "Did you guys make up?" Ann asked as she walked up to the teen and the fox. "We sure did!" Tod said with a smile as he jumped into Ann arms. "Well I'm glad!" Ann said as she hugged Tod. "Come on Boy we don't have all day!" Amos shouted from his house. "Well I guess me and Kodi better get going," Thomas said with a smile. "Aww do you have to go?" Tod whined. Thomas chuckled as he patted Tod on the head. "Yeah I have to go or old Amos will have a heart attack," Thomas said with a smile. "Aww man," Tod frowned. "We'll be back," Kodi added. Tod nodded in response. Thomas and Kodi then started to make their way back to Amos house when Tod shouted. "Say hi to Copper for me!" Tod shouted. Thomas and Kodi both looked back and nodded. "We will!" Thomas shouted back. Tod smiled at that.

Thomas packs a few more things before getting in the truck. Kodi was in the back with Copper while Chief stayed in the front with Amos and Thomas. Aleu stayed up in the mountain with her aunt while Amos, Thomas, Chief, Copper and Kodi went on their hunting trip. Thomas looked out the window of the truck and watched as they were leaving their home. Thomas smiles as he watches the sun start to set as they drove on the road. Thomas then closed his eyes and fell asleep for it would be a long ride to get on the other side of the mountain for a great new adventure to come.

 **Kodiwolf321: A/N alright guys sorry for the short chapter. I know I said that this would be a game changer chapter, but I thought while writing this chapter that maybe the simple things are the game changers and this was a bit slow like the prologue. But that just means this is the closing chapter and when a chapter closes and then another one opens. You know what I mean? Anyways guys I'm going on a short Hiatus from writing and taking some time to think about the next segment of this story. I know that we will be focusing on the hunting trip and mainly focusing on Chief and Copper and how they grow alongside Thomas and Kodi. But in the meantime guys I will be doing a lot of Youtube stuff while on Hiatus, so be on a look out for that on my Youtube Channel. And Scream For Me: Part One is out on Nome Is Strange Vol. 1 so go ahead and check out! Alright guys I'll still be in touch and hey if you have any ideas on future chapters just let me know! Alright guys I'll be seeing you soon!**

 **Thomas and Kodi will return….**


	12. Reminder

**Chapter 11: Reminder**

 **4 weeks later….**

"Keep running!" Thomas shouted as he ran with Kodi, Copper and Chief by his side. "I don't think we can out run him!" Copper added. "But we need to try!" Chief said as he was starting to run out of breath. "C'mon old man! We're not giving up already!" Kodi added as he pushed on with Chief by his side. "Over there! I think we can hide in that cave. Thomas pointed out. A gunshot was fired in the air as the group of four ran into the cave. "Do you think he saw us come in here?" Copper asked. "I don't think so. But let's get back further into the cave." Thomas suggested as he started to move further into the cave.

The group moved further into the cave. "I can't believe this is happening," Copper said as he started to itch his ear. "I'm sorry…. I know this is my fault," Thomas said while looking at the ground. "If you haven't messed with those stones anymore than you should have then we wouldn't be in the mess!" Chief said in anger as he sat down. "Leave him alone! He was just trying to help!" Kodi growled. "No Kodi, he's right… I shouldn't have messed with the stone anymore than I should have," Thomas said as he crossed his arms. "I need to go fix my mistake." Thomas said as he started to walk towards the entrance of the cave. "Thomas no!" Kodi protested. "What if he hurts you Thomas?" Copper asked looking at his friend. "Then that's a chance I'll have to make," Thomas said as he turned and looked at his friends.

 **One week earlier….**

It's been about three weeks since Thomas went on the hunting trip with his uncle. And the most action they have gotten was shooting some birds and catching some rabbits. While Amos, Chief and Copper were out hunting. Thomas and Kodi stayed in the cabin that Amos owned. Thomas placed out all of his stones on the table and just looked at them. "Whatcha doin?" Kodi asked looked up at his friend. Thomas sighed as he turned and looked at Kodi. "nothing much really just placing the stones out." Thomas said as he laid down his head on the table. "Oh," Kodi said as he laid down.

Thomas hasn't really used the stones since dealing with Charlie, but I guess that was the good thing about it. Not being able to the great power of the stones and putting someone in danger, but that was soon to change. Thomas then placed his hand on the green stone. The first Thomas has ever gotten. "Hmm, what else can you do?" Thomas thought to himself, Thomas held up the stone to his face and the stone went turquoise, "Whoa! What does that mean?" Thomas asked, suddenly his vision went dark, "What's going on?" Thomas asked, soon Thomas opened his eyes and he was in a forest, he saw Amos, "That old fart! I'm going to kick his...wait a minute, why am I so short?" Thomas asked, a bark came out and he heard sniffing, "Wait, am I looking through Copper's eyes?" Thomas thought to himself. Copper started to run towards a tree, and started to bark, birds flew out of the tree, "Wow! Copper found all these bir *BANG*." Thomas couldn't hear and his sight went back to normal, "Wow! That was crazy! I can see through animals eyes with this too?" Thomas looked at the stone which returned to it's normal green state.

Thomas turned and looked at Kodi who had fallen asleep. "I guess I'll tell him about the cool new feature later," Thomas said before placing the stones back into his pocket. Thomas stood up from where he was sitting and walked over to the window and watched out for Amos, Copper and Chief. Thomas laid down on the couch and waited for his uncle and his dogs to return from hunting. Thomas shuts his eyes and falls asleep, as Thomas went to sleep his stones in his pocket started to glow and make their humming sounds.

Thomas started to drift off asleep feeling his body being relaxed. Thomas then felt a thud as he shot opened his eyes. Thomas felt the cold air touch his skin, making him have goosebumps and the air on the back of his neck stand up. Thomas sat up straight and looked around. "Oh great! Not again!" Thomas said as he stood up from where he was sitting. Thomas found himself in a forest at the dead of night with some fog. "Now where am I supposed to go?" Thomas said as he looked around. "Thomas!" Thomas heard Ann scream in the darkness of the forest. "Ann?" Thomas said as he started running towards where he heard Ann screamed.

"Ann?! Where are you?!" Thomas shouted as he came to a dead end next to mountain with the train track. Thomas then heard a train roar its horn and then heard a splash of water near by. "Chief!" Thomas heard Copper cry out with a much older voice. Thomas started to make his way over to where he heard Copper and found himself next to a small pond. "I'm sure I heard Copper right here." Thomas said looking at the small pond. "This doesn't make any sense at all" Thomas said as he crossed his arms. "Tod! I'll get you for this!" Thomas heard Copper shouted in anger. "What?" Thomas said as he looked around his surroundings. There was no sign of Copper or Tod anywhere, only hearing the voice made Thomas worried.

"Thomas!" Kodi shouted, Thomas felt reality shift feeling all of gravity pull him down into the ground. Thomas felt himself hit the wood floor of Amos's cabin. Thomas then opened his eyes finding himself on the floor with Kodi looking down at him. "Kodi? What happened?" Thomas said as he sat up from the ground. "You were floating in the air from the couch," Kodi answered. "I was?" Thomas said as he stood up and rubbed the back of his neck. Kodi nodded in response. Thomas then walked over to the window and looked outside. "Thomas. You weren't using the stones to go into the further did you?" Kodi asked as he walked over to his owner.

"No I didn't… but they took me there." Thomas answered. Kodi growled with his ears back. "Thomas! Should I remind you about what happened to Tod by going into the further!" Kodi shouted in anger. "This time was different!" Thomas shot back at Kodi. "What was different about this one?" Kodi asked now calming himself down. "I don't know. But it has something to do with Tod, Copper and Chief in the future," Thomas explained as he sat down on the couch. Kodi lowered his ears as he went over to Thomas and jumped onto the couch and laid his head down on his lap. "I'm sorry I got mad, I just…. These trips into the further are just too dangerous." Kodi said with a sigh.

"I know what you mean and I don't blame you for caring," Thomas said as he started petting Kodi's back. Thomas still wondered what the stones were telling him, or trying to tell him. "Tod! I'll get you for this!" screams into Thomas's head. Thomas hope's that these visions are wrong. And with Chief, Thomas didn't know what would happen in the near future. All he knew was he had to stop whatever was coming for his friends.

 **Kodiwolf321 A/N: Well guy's I couldn't stay away from this and I really wanted to get this out of my system. It's like I just want to write and write of what will happen next in the story and I feel like a good story should not wait on it's readers. Anyways guys I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I'll see you in the next chapter! :D**

 **A/N NightWolfZilvia Hi guys! This was alot of fun to write and i cant wait to see what Thomas has planned out for the rest!**


	13. Balance

**Chapter 12: Balance**

 **One Week Later…**

"What else do you think the stones can do?" Copper asked as he, Chlef, Kodi and Thomas walked up the hill to a secure area. "I don't know. But that's what we're here to find out." Thomas said with a smile before sitting down on a log. Kodi then sat down next to Thomas while Chief laid down on nearby boulder. Copper sat down in front of Thomas and Kodi and smiled. Copper has grown up since the four weeks of being on the trip and has learned a lot from Chief about hunting and tracking. "Alright last week I learned that the talking animal stone can let me see through your guys eyes but let's see what else it can do," Thomas said as he takes out the talking animal stone and the hearing stone from his pocket.

Thomas placed the two stones together and looked at Copper. The two stones started to glow as Thomas could see through Coppers eyes and could hear everything that Copper was hearing. "This is so cool," Thomas said with a smile. "Whoa! That's so weird," Copper said while looking up at Thomas. "What's wrong?" Thomas asked placing the stones down. "I can hear you in my head or something like that," Copper said with a smile. "That's so cool," Thomas said picking up the stones again. "Don't get any funny ideas kid and I mean it!" Chief grumbled. Thomas rolled his eyes before looking at Kodi. "Hey Kodi. I want you to go over to that tree and hide behind it." Thomas ordered.

Kodi nodded as he did what he was told and went over to the tree and hid behind it. Thomas then used the stone and channeled them into Kodi. Thomas could hear and see everything that Kodi was seeing. "Alright can you hear me?" Thomas whispered. "Whoa. I sure can," Kodi replied. "Alright move away from the tree and come towards us." Thomas asked. "Gotcha," Kodi replied as he did what he was told. As Kodi moved away from the tree and walked out into the open and going towards his friends. Thomas could feel all of Kodi's movements as he walked over to him. Once Kodi was in front of Thomas, thomas placed the stones in his pocket and looked at Kodi.

"Man I feel a little dizzy from having you just walk over here," Thomas said as he sat down on the log. "Maybe you should just stop playing dang rocks," Chief gambled again. Kodi rolled his eyes before looking at his uncle. "Were you always this grumpy when you around my dad?" Kodi asked. Chief huffed before looking at Kodi. "Of course not! It's just I'm getting kinda old for these strange things." Chief stated as he laid his head down. Copper smiled as he scratched his right ear. "Oh come on Chief it's not so bad. I think it's kinda cool." Copper said with another smile. Thomas smiled as he took out all of his stones and placed them on the log. "It's all about balance with these stones," Thomas said as he looked at all of his stones.

"Balance with power," said a voice from behind Thomas and his friends. "Billy?! What are you doing here?" Thomas said as he stood up from where he was sitting. Kodi, Copper and Chief all started growling and showing their teeth as Billy stood there in front of them. "Same thing as what you're doing here Tommy," Billy said with laugh. "My uncle hunts around here as well just like your uncle," Billy added. Thomas glared at Billy as he crossed his arms. "Then what do you want?" Thomas asked as he stood close to his stones. "I want those stones!" Billy shouted as he handed out his hand.

Thomas then started laughing. "What's so funny?" Billy asked. Thomas then stopped laughing before answering. "What makes you think I'm just going to give them to you? It's four against one," Thomas with chuckle. Billy then chuckled with a smile. "Actually three against four," Billy said with a dark smile. "What?" Thomas said as he felt two arms grab him from behind. "No!" Thomas shouted as he tried to break free from the arms behind him. Kodi was then knocked down from behind from Steele. "This is going to be fun," Steele said as he pinned down Kodi. "I don't think so!" Copper said as he jumped onto Steele making him roll off of Kodi.

"Billy! grab the stones!" Jedediah shouted from behind Thomas still trying to hold him down. "No!" Thomas said as he kicked Jedediah in his knee. "Ouch!" Jedediah shouted in pain as he lets go of Thomas. Thomas jumped forwards and punched Billy in the face. Billy the fell backwards and landed on his back. "Run!" Thomas shouted as he grabbed all the stones and starting running into the forest. Chief, Copper and Kodi all started following Thomas now getting deeper into the forest. "You're so useless!" Jedediah said as he looked down at his nephew. Jedediah then shook his head as he grabbed his gun and went after Thomas and his friends.

"Keep running!" Thomas shouted as he ran with Kodi, Copper and Chief by his side. "I don't think we can out run him!" Copper added. "But we need to try!" Chief said as he was starting to run out of breath. "C'mon old man! We're not giving up already!" Kodi added as he pushed on with Chief by his side. "Over there! I think we can hide in that cave. Thomas pointed out. A gunshot was fired in the air as the group of four ran into the cave. "Do you think he saw us come in here?" Copper asked. "I don't think so. But let's get back further into the cave." Thomas suggested as he started to move further into the cave.

The group moved further into the cave. "I can't believe this is happening," Copper said as he started to itch his ear. "I'm sorry…. I know this is my fault," Thomas said while looking at the ground. "If you haven't messed with those stones anymore than you should have then we wouldn't be in the mess!" Chief said in anger as he sat down. "Leave him alone! He was just trying to help!" Kodi growled. "No Kodi, he's right… I shouldn't have messed with the stone anymore than I should have," Thomas said as he crossed his arms. "I need to go fix my mistake." Thomas said as he started to walk towards the entrance of the cave. "Thomas no!" Kodi protested. "What if he hurts you Thomas?" Copper asked looking at his friend. "Then that's a chance I'll have to make," Thomas said as he turned and looked at his friends. "Well you're not going alone," Kodi stepped up.

"We'll both go," Copper added as he stood next to Kodi. "I can't let you guys come with me and get hurt," Thomas protested. "And we can't let you go out there and get killed," Kodi also protested. "Yeah, we can't let that happen." Copper added. Thomas took a deep breath before nodding. "Alright. Let's go," Thomas said as he started to walk out of the cave. "Chief you gonna be okay in here?" Copper asked before leaving. "Yeah I'll be alright," Chief said as he laid down. "Alright old man," Copper said before going after Thomas and Kodi. "Come out, come out, come out, wherever you are!" Jedediah shouted in search of Thomas.

Thomas, Kodi and Copper both hid beside a tree and watched as Jedediah was looking for them. "Alright you guys I need to distract him," Thomas ordered. "Got it," Copper replied. "We'll blind him from his side." Kodi added. "Then I'll run in front of him and push him down the hill." Thomas said with a deep breath. "Okay now go," Thomas ordered. Kodi and Copper both took off and went down the hill towards Jedediah. Jedediah was now blind sided as Copper and Kodi came up to his side and scared him. "Whoa!" Jedediah shouted in fear. Thomas then came up behind Jedediah and shoved him down the hill.

Jedediah fell down the hill hitting bushes until finally hitting a small stream. Jedediah spits on the snowy ground before looking up at Thomas. "If you think I won't get you this time I'll sure get the next time!" Jedediah shouts in anger. "Yeah whatever!" Thomas said before walking away from the edge of the hill. Kodi and Copper both smiled as they followed Thomas back to the cave where Chief was waiting for them. "Alright Chief it's safe to come out now," Thomas said at the entrance of the cave. Chief yawned as he walked out of the cave. "Is it all done?" Chief asked looking up at Thomas. "It sure is we showed him good," Copper said with a smile. "Yeah we did," Kodi added. Thomas nodded in response as he pats both Copper and Kodi's head.

Chief then smiled at that. "Good now we can go home. And no more adventures for a while okay?" Chief asked as he walked past Thomas, Kodi and Copper. "Alright old man no adventures for you," Kodi said with a laugh. "Come on Kodi you're not too far behind him in age," Thomas said with a smile as he walked along on their way home. Kodi rolled his eyes and just brushed off what Thomas had said. "I don't think you're that old Kodi," Copper said with a smile as he walked beside his friend. Kodi chuckled, "I'm glad someone thinks so. Nah I still got a lot left in me," Kodi said proudly. This reminded Thomas when he talked to Balto and when Balto had told him that him and Kodi still had a lot of work to accomplish than meets the eye. Who's knows what other adventures they would come across in their lifetime.

 **Kodiwolf321: A/N alright guys here is chapter 12. What do you guys think? So I like touching on some things like how Thomas still remembers the time he had a heart to heart talk with Balto on how he would have lots adventures with Kodi. And that's the plan to have many adventures with these two plus Berry. By the way who misses Berry? I miss Berry, don't worry Berry will be in future installments of the Purpose series. Plus I have some things planned for Kodi's kids as well and as well as Dusty will be back in the action :) alright guys I'll see you in the next chapter and we're now in the halfway point of this story so there is only seven chapters left of The Fate Of Us so be ready! Alright guys see ya!**


	14. Catching Fire

**Chapter 13: Catching Fire**

Kodi, Thomas, Copper, and Chief were finally ready to head home to Amos's house, "Phew, guys I am beat." Thomas said, wiping his forehead, "You can say that again, I'm just ready to get back where the Air Conditioning is." Kodi said. "Oh hush you two, you guys aint ever been in heat so bad that it makes you wanna jump in the lake." Chief said who was, like always, in a grumpy mood. "Chief, you haven't ever been in -25 degree weather have you?" Thomas asked. "Shucks, it gets cold out here but not that cold!" Chief said. "Then we got as much rights to complain as you!" Thomas said. ber, you haven't been to the house in 9 years!" Thomas said, "Uhh...okay shoot you got me, let's just go home dadgumit!" Chief said. Copper was getting right back. "You're fibbin'! I know it don't get that dadgum cold where you folks live!" Chief said back grumpily, "Where do we live Chief? Last I remember a kick out of this, "Looks like you got put in your place again eh old man?" Copper said mockingly.

"Alright let's just get this going," Thomas said after packing his bags in the back of the truck. "Come on you two!" Chief said in a grumpy tone as he jumped into the truck. Kodi and Copper both chuckled as they jumped into the truck. Thomas then closed up the back of the truck and went up to the front of the truck. "You ready to go home boy?" Amos said as he looked at Thomas before starting the truck. "Yeah, just after this only one more week with you and then I'm on my way home." Thomas said as he looked out the window.

"I know we haven't been on the right foot and all but it's been nice to have you a round boy," Amos said as he patted Thomas on the head. Thomas chuckled as he pats Amos on his shoulder. Thomas then sits back and enjoys the ride back home.

Thomas was in the middle of the forest, walking, "Kodi! Kodi, come on this isn't funny!" Thomas shouted out. "Ugh! It's so hard to see through all this fog!" Thomas said in frustration, suddenly a figure emerged from the shadows, "Who's there?!" Thomas asked out loud, it was Kodi, but, he looked different, "There you are Kodi! Come on, let's go home!" Thomas said, walking up to his friend. Kodi did nothing but look down, "Kodi? Something wrong pal?" Thomas asked. "Oh please, wake up and smell the air, i'm not your pal!" Kodi shouted at Thomas, "The hell's wrong with you?!" Thomas asked, "I said wake up!" Kodi shouted, "What do you mean wake up?!" Thomas asked, confused at what his friend meant. "I said wake up!" Kodi shouted, lunging at Thomas. Thomas woke up immediately, and looked around, "You alright boy?!" Amos asked. "What happened? Where's Kodi?" Thomas asked, looking around and breathing heavily. "He's still in the back with Chief, come on, we're home!" Amos said. Thomas looked behind him and saw Kodi and Chief sleeping while Copper was in between Thomas and Amos, "Whew, glad that was just a dream." Thomas said, relieved. "What happened?" Amos asked, concerned. "Oh, nothing, just a little bad dream." Thomas said, getting out of the truck.

Thomas walked to the back of the truck and opened the back. "Alright we're home!" Thomas said with a smile. "Great!" Copper cheered as he jumped out first. Kodi stood up and stretched before getting himself out of the truck. Chief was the last one before Thomas grabbing all the bags and kills from their trip. "Hey!" Ann said as she ran up to the truck. "Hey!" Thomas said with a smile before putting down the last of their bags. "How was your trip?" Ann asked as she puts her hands her pockets.

"It was good. Except for a little run with Jedediah and Billy," Thomas said as he closed the back of the truck. "Yeah they came home just yesterday and Billy was pissed most of the day," Ann explained. "You hung with him?" Thomas asked as he crossed his arms and looked at his friend. "Well no, he was walking around town grumbling and was pretty rude to people. Even to his friends, whatever you guys did he wasn't really happy about it." Ann explained.

"Heh, punk had it coming to him." Thomas said with a smirk on his face. "What do you mean by that?" Ann asked, "We pushed that little bugger's uncle down the cliff." Thomas said with a grin, "That's low Thomas, however I guess he did deserve it." Ann said, trying not to smile. "Oh come on, if you were there you would have high fived me and laughed at him." Thomas said, "You know me way too well you know that." Ann said, smiling. "Not by choice..." Thomas muttered, "Hey! I heard that!" Ann said, slugging him in the arm, "Ow! It was only a joke, calm your pants!" Thomas said, bracing himself from Ann's punches.

"Yeah well, it's good to have you back," Ann said with a smile. Thomas chuckled as he closed the back of the truck. "How's Copper doing?" Ann asked as she helped Thomas with the bags and placed them down on the porch. "He's doing alright, as you can see." Thomas said as he pointed at Copper who was in the yard playing with Kodi. "Whoa, Copper sure has gotten big." Ann said as she crossed her arms. "Yeah what about Tod how's he doing?" Thomas asked as he looked at Ann. "Well... do you want to find out?" Ann asked as she step off the porch.

"Yeah, it'd be good to see an old pal again after so long..." Thomas said. "Alright, let's go see him then!" Ann said, getting up and leading Thomas to Ann's house. When they arrived, Tod shot out of the door and jumped on Thomas, "Hey Thomas! How ya doin' buddy?" Tod asked, licking Thomas's face, "I'm alright, you seem to be a lot better! Grown a lot too!" Thomas said, "Heh yeah, I hit a big growth spurt over the time you've been gone. Say, how's old copper doing?" Tod asked eagerly. "Same as you I'd say, got a lot bigger!" Thomas said.

Thomas then placed Tod down and patted him on the head. "Nice new collar and a big bushy tail I see," Thomas said as he crossed his arms. "Ah shucks you really had to go there?" Tod asked with a bit of blush. Thomas chuckled before sitting down on the porch. "So how was your trip and how's Kodi doing?" Tod asked. Thomas chuckled as he rub the back of his neck. "The trip was okay and Kodi... he's doing good," Thomas said with a smile. Tod nodded in response, "Hey I gotta go. But I'll be by tonight to see Cooper," Tod said before running off. "Alright I'll see you then." Thomas said as he watched Tod leave. "Well what do you think?" Ann asked as she sat down next to Thomas. Thomas then looked at Ann, "what? About Tod. I think he looks great and I think he's doing great," Thomas said Ann nodded in response. "How do you think Copper will react?" Ann asked. This got Thomas's attention since of what he saw in his vision. "I don't know about that I mean. Coppers a hunting dog now." Thomas answered.

"That shouldn't matter!" Ann said as she stood up from the porch. "Their friends! And they should always be friends," Ann stated. "I know what you're saying, but I'm not sure how they can continue being friends when Copper is learning how to you know. Being a hunting dog." Thomas explained. Ann bit her lip as she looked away from Thomas. "I know, I know. But I still just think that shouldn't matter." Ann said as she rubbed her left arm. "Well I guess we'll have to wait and see," Thomas said as he stood up and walked to the end of Ann's house. "I'll see you tomorrow?" Thomas asked as he closed the gate. "Yeah," Ann answered. Thomas nodded before walking away and heading back to Amos's house.

 **(Later That Night…)**

Thomas and Kodi were in the guest room getting ready for bed. "You ready to go home next weekend?" Thomas asked as he got into bed. Kodi jumped into bed. "Yeah I can't wait to see my kids again," Kodi said as he laid down his head. "And Berry?" Thomas said with a smile. "Yeah I guess so," Kodi said with a chuckle. "Hey Kodi?" Thomas asked as he laid down and looked up at the ceiling. "Yeah?" Kodi asked as he lifted his head to Thomas. "Do you think you'll have more puppies after this litter?" Thomas asked as he looked at Kodi.

Kodi lifted his head up with his ears up. "Whoa there Thomas… me and Dusty… um… well… we haven't really talked about it," Kodi answered. Thomas chuckled as he turned over on his side. "Well if you do… I think it would be cool for you to be a dad a second time," Thomas said as he closed his eyes. "Let me at least get through the first time dad," Kodi said before falling asleep. "It's that Fox again!" Amos shouts as he wakes up Thomas and Kodi. "wha… what?" Thomas said as he wakes up. Then he and Kodi both heard Chief barking loudly. "Tod!" Thomas and Kodi both shouted as they both jumped out of bed.

Thomas and Kodi both raced outside to see if they could find Tod. "Thomas!" Ann shouted his name as she ran up to him. "Ann! Where's Tod?" Thomas asked. "He wanted to talk to Copper to see if they were still friends. I told him not too but he did it anyway and I think Amos is after him." Ann explains with tears in her eyes. Thomas was starting to get the vibe from his vision he had back in their hunting trip. "Okay Ann come on we need to catch up to them," Thomas said as he took out the tracking stone from his pocket. "Find Tod!" Thomas comand the stone. The stone did its magic and scanned the area from paw prints and found where Tod was heading.

"Okay let's go," Thomas said as he, Ann and Kodi started to follow the tracks. "Don't lose them!" Thomas heard Amos shouted from ahead. Thomas then stopped the group and looked at Ann. "Okay Ann take the trail up the hill where the train track are and you will find Tod," Thomas explained. "How do you know he's up there?" Ann asked. "No time explain, just go!" Thomas ordered. Ann nodded as she took off up the hill. Thomas and Kodi then both headed down the hill where there was a small pond. The sound of roaring train could be heard from the top of the hill as Thomas and Kodi raced down the hill. "No!" Thomas shouted as he tripped and fell to the group.

"Jump Chief jump!" Amos shouted as Chief jumped from the bridge and landed down into the pond. "Come on," Kodi said as he helped Thomas up from the ground. Kodi and Thomas ran over to the pond and found Copper and Chief. "Chief," Copper said with tears down his muzzle. "Copper," Thomas said as he step forward to Copper. Copper looked up and saw Tod at the top of the Train tracks. "Tod I'll get you for this!" Copper shouted in anger. Thomas felt very sick to his stomach. This is what the stones showed him, Chief falling from the tracks and Copper now angry with Tod. Everything was in the right place like catching fire but getting burn from the touch of the flames….

 **Kodiwolf321 A/N: Well guys! What do you think about this chapter? We only have six Chapters left of this and I hope you're enjoying each and every chapter so far! Now we're staying really close to the movie and it's ending but with a twist do stay tune for more Alright guys see you in the next chapter.**

 **NightWolfZilvia A/N Well guys, i had alot of fun writing this chapter with Thomas, and i cant wait to do the next chapter!**


	15. Damage

**Chapter 14: Damage**

The rain fell from the sky while hitting the roof of Amos's house. Thomas stood by the window and watched the rain hit the window. Thomas sighed as he looked at Chief who had broken his leg from the night before. Thomas tired and tried to get Chief to let him help him and let him use the healing stone to heal his leg. But Chief refused every single time and would often just shout at Thomas and tell him to get away from him. Thomas then left the living room and walked into his room and laid down on the bed and looked up at the ceiling. Kodi walked into the room and looked at Thomas. "Is Amos still at Ann house?" Kodi asked before jumping onto the bed. "Yes… along with Copper too…" Thomas said as he sat up from his bed.

"What are we gonna do now?" Thomas said as he looked Kodi. "I guess we're just going to have a talk with Copper and see what happens from there," Kodi suggested. Thomas sighed as he nodded his head. "Alright sounds like a plan," Thomas replied as he stood from the bed and walked towards the door of the bedroom. Just as Thomas walked out of his room, Amos walked into the house and slammed the door behind him. "So what happened with Mrs. Tweed?" Thomas asked as he walked into the front room with Kodi by his side. "The Fox is finally out of here!" Amos cheered. "WHAT?! What do you mean by that?" Thomas asked. Kodi looked up at Amos and started to growl. "Boy! You better get that dog in line or I will!" Amos ordered as he sat down in his chair. Thomas shook his head before taking off outside.

Kodi followed Thomas outside in the cold rain as they both raced down the road and onto Widow's house. "Ann?!" Thomas shouted as he knocked on the door of her house. Ann opened the door with tears in her eyes. "Ann what happened to Tod?" Thomas asked. Ann continued to cry as she stepped forward and hugged Thomas. "Tod has to live in a Game Preserve." Ann said into Thomas's ear. Thomas then pulled away from and looked at her in the eye. "What?! Why?" Thomas asked. Ann wiped her tears away and sat down on the porch. "My Grandma thought it was best since of what happened last night," Ann said as she looked out in the distance and watched the rain pour down. "There has to be something we can do to get him back," Thomas said as he placed his hand on Ann's shoulder.

Ann pulled away from Thomas and stood up from where she was sitting and looked at Thomas. "No Thomas the Damage is already done. There's nothing we can do!" Ann shouted before crying again. Thomas opened his mouth to say something but then was cut off by Ann. "No Thomas… just go home…" Ann said before walking back into her house. "This can't be happening," Thomas said as sighed. Kodi lowered his ears before looking out to Amos's house. Kodi's ears spark up as soon as he sees Copper by his barrel. Kodi then started to growl as he sprinted off the porch and started to go after Copper. "Kodi wait!" Thomas shouted as he jumped off the porch and went after Kodi.

"You!" Kodi shouted as he jumped onto Copper making him land in the mud. "What is wrong with you?!" Copper growled as he stood from mud and shook it off. "What Tod did was an accident!" Kodi shouted with a growl. "Tod almost killed Chief!" Copper shouted as he jumped forward at Kodi and started throwing Kodi into the mud and biting his neck. Kodi turned over and started biting Copper's neck, "He was your best friend, and you just forget him like that?!" Kodi shouted with tears in his eyes, Copper turned him back over, "You wouldn't understand!" Copper shouted back, biting Kodi's neck. Amos walked outside and muttered, "Damned dogs." and fired his handgun into the air. Kodi and Copper got off each other and stared at eachother with fury. "NOW if you dogs don't shut up, a bullet is going in both of your legs!" Amos shouted.

"You wouldn't dare!" Thomas shouted as he ran up to Kodi's side. Amos spits on the ground and just looks at Thomas. "Bet your ass I would," Amos said before walking back into his house. Thomas took a deep breath before looking at Copper who was now laying down in his barrel. "I guess we'll have to do this hard way," Thomas said as he took out the healing stone and started healing the bite marks on Kodi's neck. After Thomas was done with Kodi's neck, Thomas stood up and walked over to Copper.

"What are you going to do?" Kodi asked. "You'll see," Thomas said as he continued to walk over to Copper. "What do you want?" Copper asked as he looked up at Thomas. "Look I don't want to fight I just want to heal up those bite marks," Thomas said as he got down on his knees and started to heal up Coppers bite marks. "Copper please talk to me about Tod," Thomas said softly. Copper only growled as he sat up from where he was laying down and showed teeth as he looked at Thomas. "There's nothing to talk about him. Now get out!" Copper growled. Thomas only nodded as he step away from Copper and walked back over to Kodi. "Now what?" Kodi asked as he looked up at Thomas. "No matter what it takes. Let's go find Tod and Bring him home," Thomas said as looked at Kodi.

 **(Later That Night…)**

Thomas grabbed his backpack and opened the window of his bedroom. "You ready?" Thomas asked Kodi. "Ready as I'll ever be," Kodi replied. "Good," Thomas said as he step out the window. Kodi jumped through the window as Thomas closed it before leaving. "Okay we have one stop before going to the Game Preserve," Thomas said as he and Kodi started walking. "And what stop shall that be?" Kodi asked looking up at Thomas. "You'll see," Thomas said as they walked along. Thomas and Kodi both walked up to Widow's house and walked over to the side of the house where Ann's bedroom window was. Thomas then threw a small rock at Ann's window and called her name in a low tone. "Thomas? What are you doing here?" Ann said as she opened her window.

"Come on Ann, we're going to get Tod back." Thomas said with a smile. "What?!" Ann said before closed her window. Thomas and Kodi both walked to the front of the house and waited for Ann. Ann walked out onto the porch and stood there in front of Thomas and Kodi. "What do you think you're doing Thomas?" Ann asked in a whisper. "I think what you're thinking but we have to do this for Tod," Thomas said as he placed his hand on Ann's arm. "I don't know Thomas, I mean we could get in trouble." Ann said as she shook her head. "Ann listen to me," Thomas said now having both of his hands on Ann's arms. "If you ever want Tod back into your house again the we have to do this," Thomas said as he looked at her in the eyes. "Okay… let's go." Ann said as she broke away from Thomas and went back into the house to grab her stuff.

"I guess you ready do have a thing for ladies," Kodi said with one eyebrow up. Thomas turned and glared at Kodi. "Again Kodi I don't like her like that," Thomas said before hearing the door close behind him. "Alright boys are we ready for our little adventure?" Ann said as she walked up beside Thomas. "Yeah I think we're ready," Kodi added as he blinked at Thomas. Thomas just rolled his eyes as he step off of the porch with Ann and Kodi by his side. "Alright guys I'm the only one who knows where the Game Preserve is, so follow closely," Ann said as she took the lead. "This is gonna be one hell of a night," Thomas said as followed behind Ann. "And I'm getting too old for this" Kodi said as he followed along with Ann and Thomas.

 **Kodiwolf321 A/N: Alright guys this is it! What do you guys think about this new chapter? And guys I know we have been on a long journey with these two characters and with our new characters and well guys… we only have five chapters left until the final of this crossover and I can't believe we're almost done with this. And I can't thank NightWolfZilvia enough for helping me with this collab and I want to thank Evil-Copper as well for an awesome idea for a sequel for Purpose. Alright guys I'll see you next time and I have a surprise on my Youtube for you guys! So go check that out as well!**


	16. Help Me Out

**Chapter 15: Help Me Out**

Thomas, Ann and Kodi all walked through the forest as the morning sun started to rise. "Are we almost there?" Thomas asked. Ann looked to Thomas and nodded. "Yeah we're almost there," Ann stated. Not long after that, group came to a fence with barbed wire. "Here we are," Ann said as she threw off her backpack and threw it over the fence. Ann then took out some barb cutters from her pocket and cut an entrance for her and her friends to enter from. "It should be easy now to find Todd," Ann said as she Thomas up from the dirt. "I hope so," Kodi asked as he shook off some of the dirt from his fur. Thomas then took up his tracking stone and used it to find Tod. "Find Tod," Thomas said to the stone as it started to glow and scan the area.

After the stone was finished and the ground lit up with Tod's paw prints. The group was ready to go on their way. "Alright let's head out," Thomas said as he puts his stone back in his pocket. "Do think he's alright?" Ann asked as she walked beside her friend. "I sure hope so," Thomas answered as they walked along. "I think I'm picking up something." Kodi added as he walked forward taking the lead. "Good I hope it's him." Thomas said as followed close to Kodi. Ann followed close to the boys as they took on to the trail. "I know it's him I can feel it," Ann as she ran close to her friends.

The group of three then came to a stop at a old tree. "Is this it? Is he here?" Ann said with excitement. Thomas and Kodi both circled around the old tree but found nothing. "Dead end? But how?" Ann asked. Thomas and Kodi both shrugged as they looked back at Ann. "Hello down there!" said a voice from above. Thomas, Kodi and Ann all looked up at the tree and saw a grey silver female Fox. "Um… hello?" Thomas said as he crossed his arms. The she Fox chuckled as she climbed down from the old tree and landed on Kodi's back. Kodi looked at her and growled. "Easy hot stuff, I might be able to help you find who you're looking for. Said the she Fox as she jumped off of Kodi and landed on a stump near him. "And how can we trust you? Miss… whatever your name is." Ann said as she crossed her arms.

"You can trust me sweetheart. Because the hot Fox you're looking for is with my best friend. The she Fox said with a smile. Kodi and Thomas both looked at each other before looking back at the grey Fox. "And your name is?" Thomas asked. The she Fox looked at Thomas with her bright blue eyes. "The names Ash darling," Ash said while brushing her tail. "Okay Ash where can we find our-" Before Kodi finish, Kodi was force to be paused by Ash's paw. "Shh… pretty boy… I'll take you to your friend... But you all have to help me out first," Ash said with a smile as she took away her paw from Kodi's muzzle. "And what might that be miss thing?" Ann asked Ash turned her blue eyes towards Ann and smiled. "Follow me and find out." Ash said before taking off. Thomas took a deep breath before getting ready to follow ash further into the forest. "Wait! Thomas are you sure we can trust her?" Ann asked.

"I don't think we have a choice," Thomas said as he started to follow Ash again. Kodi and Thomas walked side by side as Ann slowly followed behind them. The group the stopped at a lake where the moon shined just right to light up the area. "Alright Ash what do you want us to do?" Thomas asked as he crossed his arms. Ash chuckled with a smiled as she looked at Kodi. "A kiss from him," Ash smiled as she kept her eyes on Kodi. Thomas and Ann both looked at Kodi to see his reaction. Kodi looked up at both Thomas and Ann. "No!" Kodi shouted. "I'm not kissing her!" Kodi protested. "Kodi please this is the only way we can find Tod," Ann said as she kneeled down to Kodi's level. Kodi shook his head. "No! I'm already committed to someone and I'm not going back on word on it," Kodi said as he looked away from Ann.

Thomas looked at Ann then looked back at Kodi. "Come on Kodi just this once." Thomas pleaded with his friend. Kodi looked down to the ground and growled. "I said no!" Kodi shouted with a low growl. "I'll make it worth your time while," Ash said with a twitch of her tail. Kodi lowered his ears and rolled his eyes before sighing at the thought of the kiss. "Fine," Kodi simply said as he stepped forward. "Pucker up big boy," Ash said as she smiled getting ready for the kiss. Kodi closed his eyes as he leaned in and kissed her. The kiss lasted for a few seconds until Kodi broke away from Ash. "No wonder I have great taste for older men." Ash said with a wink. "Oh brother," Ann said as she shook her head. Kodi bit his lip as he stepped away from the silver Fox. "You okay Kodi?" Thomas asked looking down at his friend. Kodi turned and looked at him and nodded. Thomas nodded in response.

"Alright Ash where is Tod?" Thomas asked while crossing his arms. Ash chuckled before answering. "On the other side of the lake, past a few threes. You should be able to find a small field and there's a borrow there." Ash explained. Thomas and Ann looked at each other and nodded before leaving and making their way to Tod's. Kodi took a deep breath for following his friends, "if you and your little someone don't ever work out. You can always come and find me honey," Ash said with a wink and a smile. "I don't think so." Kodi snarled while rolling his eyes and taking off. "Have you ever met someone like that Thomas?" Ann asked as they walked along the water. "No. And I hope I never have to again." Thomas answered. "You can say that again!" Kodi said coming up right behind Thomas and Ann. "Come on! We can make it before morning!" Ann cheered on as she started to run. "Right!" Thomas replied running right behind her with Kodi by his side.

 **Kodiwolf321 A/N: Alright guys! So sorry for taking so long I had some writer's block and also sorry for the short chapter but the next will be longer. Also we have three more chapters before the final! So be ready for that! Anyway's guys see you all real soon!**


	17. Hard Love

**Chapter 16: Hard Love**

Thomas, Ann and Kodi raced to the other side of the lake as morning was getting ready to peak. "Tod!" Ann shouted as she ran. "Tod! Where are you?" Thomas added while looking around. Finally the group came to the other side of the lake. "Tod are you around here?" Kodi called out. "Maybe Ash lied to get a kiss out of me!" Kodi shouted in anger. Thomas and Ann looked down at Kodi. "I sure hope not. That wouldn't be right of her to do that." Ann stated as she crossed her arms. Thomas then pulled out the tracking stone and used it's magic. "Find Tod." Thomas ordered as the stone lifted up from Thomas's hand and scanned the area. Fox paw prints appeared from the ground and led inside a small burrow. "There!" Thomas exclaimed pointing at the burro.

"Great," Ann said as she walked over to the burrow and looked inside. "Tod? Are you in here?" Ann said looking into the burrow. "Can you see anything?" Thomas asked. Ann peaked her head out of the burrow and looked at Thomas. "No I can't see anything." Ann said with a frown. "Thomas. Give her the light stone." Kodi suggested. "Right!" Thomas said with a smile. Thomas then handed Ann the stone and told her how to use. "Just say the word and it'll work." Thomas explained. Ann nodded in response. "Light!" Ann whispered into the stone and made it work. The stone shined bright as Ann looked inside the burro. "Tod?" Ann said as she shined the light in the burro. "Hey who's there?" Tod said from inside the burro. "Tod! I found him!" Ann cheered as she backed up from the burro.

Tod came out of the burro and yawned. "What's going on what are you guys doing here?" Tod asked still tried. "We came to bring you home!" Thomas cheered. Tod eyes widen as he shook him awake more. "What? I can't go back! I mean what about Copper? And... Amos?" Tod asked. Thomas and Ann looked at each other as if they didn't think they would get this far. "Well don't worry about him! I can take him!" Thomas said proudly. Tod laughed at that as he sat down. "What so funny?" Thomas asked. "Well… the way you two fight I don't see you winning." Tod said with a chuckle. Kodi chuckled with him as Thomas looked down at Kodi. "What are you laughing at?" Thomas asked now getting mad. "Thomas *Chuckled* he's got a point I mean the man's got a gun… and you only have seven stones with magical powers," Kodi explained.

Thomas opened his mouth to say something but was Interrupted by Ann. "Guys! Focus! We're here to take Tod home!" Ann Ordered. "Guys I'm sorry… but I'm not going with you." Tod spoke up. "What?! And why the hell not?" Ann said getting mad. "Um… Ann I think you should…" "Shut it Thomas!" Ann barked in anger before getting down to Tod's level. "Why won't you come with us?" Ann asked almost having tears fall from her face. "Ann I met someone…." Tod Tilting his head to the right. "You met someone? And who might that be?" Ann asked softy. "Ann." Thomas said as he tapped her shoulder. Ann looked to her left and stood up as she saw a beautiful Fox. "Oh… Um who's this?" Ann asked with a smile. Tod then walked over to the Fox and sat down next to her.

"Guys I want you to meet Vixey," Tod said with a smile. "Hi Vixey," Thomas and Kodi both said with smiles. "Hi Vixey." Ann said with a frown as she turned away. "Ann," Thomas said as he placed his hand on Ann's shoulder. "I need a minute," Ann said as she walked away from the group and sat down on a nearby log. "I should go talk to her," Tod said as he walked over to Ann. "Ann?" Tod said softly as he walked up to her. "I see what's happening here and I won't stop you from this," Ann said as a tear fell from her face. "Ann I'll always be here and in your heart," Tod said with a small smile. "Yeah but…" Ann tried to say as she started to tear up. "You're my best friend. And this is just hard." Ann said as she cried.

Tod then jumped on the log and rubbed his body next to hers. "I know you love hard on your friends. But don't worry I'm safe here," Tod said as he again rubbed her body against hers. "He's right Ann this place his safe for him and I'm sure you can see him anytime." Kodi explained. "Yeah you can see me anytime you want!" Tod cheered. Ann then smiled before giving Tod a hug. "Yeah I'll come and see you," Ann said while smiling. "Great! I hope be seeing you," Tod said while giving her a hug. The morning sun peeked out from the trees and shine down the group, making them feel warm. "We should be getting back before everyone wakes up," Thomas suggested as he handed out his hand to Ann. "Yeah we should huh?" Ann said with chuckle as she stood from where she was sitting. The group said their goodbyes to Tod and then started their way home.

"You gonna be okay?" Thomas asked as they walked along the lake. Ann smiled as she turned and looked at Thomas. She then kissed him on the cheek before answering his question. "I'll be fine… and I know he'll be fine." Ann said as they walked along. "Hey! Big papa looking for another kiss?" Ash said with a smile. "No thank you!" Kodi called back. Thomas and Ann both laughed as they continued on their way home. Now walking up the road to Amos house, they stopped at Amos's gate. "This is my stop," Thomas said as he looked at Ann. "And you head home tomorrow don't you?" Ann asked as she rested her arm on the fence. "Yeah I do," Thomas said a chuckle while looking down. Ann chuckled as she placed her hand on Thomas's shoulder. "Well… don't forget me Thomas," Ann said with a smile.

Thomas smiled back at her. "I never forget a friendly. Sally Ann Tweed." Thomas said keeping his smile. Ann smiled before walking away from Thomas and Kodi. Kodi smile as he looked up at his owner. "You like her don't you?" Kodi said still with smile. "I guess you can say that. But I know the right girl will come around," Thomas said as he opened the gate and walked inside Amos's path way. "I told you from the beginning you liked her." Kodi added as he walked beside Thomas. Thomas only chuckled as he entered the house with Kodi by his side. "Where have you been boy!" Amos shouted as he jumped at Thomas and place his in a chokehold. "Amos… what… the… hell…?" Thomas tried to speak. Kodi growled and showed his teeth, about ready to jump at Amos. Kodi was then blindsided and knocked into the wall by Copper. Kodi laid down on the ground and tried to focus on what happened.

"Stay down! Old man!" Copper growled. "Copper whatever this is… stop it right now." Kodi pleaed. "You out looking for that Fox weren't you!" Amos shouted in anger. "So what if I was… what are you going to do about it?" Thomas asked while choking. "I'll show what I'm going to do… I'm going to end that Fox for good." Amos said as he picked up Thomas keeping him in a chokehold and threw into his room. "Get up! Old man!" Copper snarled as he grabbed Kodi by his neck and threw into the room with Thomas. "And you will stay in here!" Amos shouted as he shut the door and locked it. "Amos! What the hell! Let me out!" Thomas shouted as he tried to open the door. Thomas then heard the front door shut and then heard a truck getting started. "Amos!" Thomas shouted again as he went over to the window and tried to open it. Amos had nailed down the window while Thomas and Kodi we're out. "Damn it!... Amos!... Copper!" Thomas shouted. But it was too late Amos and Copper had already been on their way to the game preserve. "Fuck! Amos!" Thomas shouted and shouted but no one could hear him. "Thomas… what are we going to do?" Kodi asked looking up at his owner. Thomas turned and looked at Kodi.

"We're going to bust out of here…." Thomas simply said.

 **Kodiwolf321 A/N Alright guys what do you think about this Chapter? I mean like damn that ending though?" how could Amos be so cold? Some distant Uncle that is huh? Alright guys a lot of things are about to go down and I have a few things to say!**

 **1) We have one chapter left! entitled "Friends"**

 **2) I've been Secretly working on Purpose number 3 with NightWolfZilvia and Drewdog302**

 **3) It's called REPUTATION**

 **4) It's a crossover with Oliver and Company**

 **5) And it comes out 12/1/17 :D**

 **Alright guys see you soon with the final Chapter of The Fate Of Us!**


	18. Friends

**Chapter 17: Friends**

"And how are we going to do that?" Kodi asked. Thomas looked around the room hoping find something to break the window. Thomas then found a box in the closet. Thomas then looked through the box and found some old lifting weights. "This could be useful," Thomas said as he grabbed the weights and threw them against the window. "Yes!" Thomas cheered as he went over to the window and cleared out the way out. Thomas stepped out of the window with Kodi right behind him. "Come on!" Thomas said as he ran down the hill with Kodi beside him. The two friends raced towards to Ann's. "Ann!" Thomas shouted as he ran up to her porch. "Thomas what are you doing here?" Ann asked. "We need to go now! Amos is after Tod!" Thomas said as he placed his hands on Ann shoulders.

"What?!" Ann said as she ran past Thomas and Kodi and ran towards her truck. Thomas and Kodi both ran over to the truck and got inside. "How the hell does he know where Tod is?" Ann asked as she started her truck and drove off. "He cornered me, attacked me and then said he was going after Tod." Thomas explained as they drove down the road. "Of all the things Amos has ever this could be the worst!" Ann shouted in anger as she drove faster. "Easy Ann, I want to get there as bad as you do." Thomas said as he looked at his friend. Ann then looked at Thomas then looked back at the road. "Yeah your right," Ann said as she started to slow down.

Thomas nodded suddenly feeling vibrate in his pocket. Thomas then pulled out all his stones and looked at them as they all started to glow. "What are they doing?" Ann asked taking a second to look at the stones and then looked back onto the road. "I'm not sure," Thomas answered as the stones started to hum and get brighter. The group in the truck felt the energy from the stones warp them forward to the right spot of the game preserve. "Look out!" Kodi shouted just as the truck crashed into the back of Amos's truck. "What the hell happened?" Ann as she rubbed the back of her neck. "Well I guess they really wanted to help," Thomas said as he grabbed the stones from the ground. "That was weird," Kodi added as he looked at his friends.

"Alright let's get going," Thomas stated as he opened the door of the truck and got out with Kodi. Ann then step out of her truck and looked at the front of her truck. "Not too much of damage," Ann said before walking to the other side of her truck to get to Thomas and Kodi. "Find Tod," Thomas said to the tracking stone. The stone started to glow blue and work it's magic but then stopped glowing and turned gray. "Shit!" Thomas said as he shook the stone. "What's the matter?" Ann asked. "That warp hole we went through must have used up all the energy on the stones," Thomas explained as he looked at his friend. "Great! Now what are going to do now?" Ann asked with a sigh. "We'll have to do this the old fashioned way," Kodi said with a smile.

"Oh right!" Thomas said with a smile now getting where Kodi was going with this. "What's the old fashioned way?" Ann asked as she looked at Kodi. "Kodi will sniff out Tod," Thomas answered. "Or at least Copper!" Kodi added. "Alright guys let's get to it!" Ann cheered. Kodi nodded as he went on and did his thing. "Alright I think I got something," Kodi said as he started to make his way into the game persevere. "Yeah I differently have something," Kodi said as he started to take off more into the forest. "Good!" Thomas said as he started after Kodi with Ann behind him. Not long after taking on the trail, Thomas, Ann and Kodi found Amos, Copper and Tod on the darker side of the forest.

Amos aimed his gun straight at Tod as Tod and Copper were fighting. "No!" Thomas shouted as he pushed his uncle out of the way making the gun shot a miss into the air. "What the hell boy!" Amos shouted in anger. "I'm letting you do this!" Thomas said as he tried to keep his uncle down to the ground. "Get off me!" Amos shouted as he kicked Thomas in the gut. Amos stood up and grabbed his gun before turning to look at Thomas. "Don't make me shoot you boy! So stay out of my way!" Amos shouted as he went after Copper who chased Tod up the hill. "Damn it Amos you need to stop!" Thomas said as he stood up from where he was laying. "Thomas come on!" Ann said as she took Thomas by his arm and raced up the hill after Amos. "Ahh!" Amos scream from up the hill.

"Oh shit," Thomas said as he and his friends reached the top of the hill. Amos fell from the side of the waterfall and was now being attacked by a large bear. The large bear was walking towards Amos as Amos tried to free himself from his own trap. Without thinking Thomas raced down the hill and started shouting at the bear. "Thomas wait!" Kodi said before going after his owner. "Hey ugly!" Thomas shouted as he threw a rock at the large bear. The Bear roared in anger as it looked at Thomas with it's red eyes. "Run! Boy! Run!" Amos shouted as the bear was now going after Thomas. "Oh fuck!" Thomas shouted as he started to run up the hill towards the waterfall.

"Thomas!" Ann shouted as she towards Amos. "Save Amos!" Thomas said as he struggled to get up the hill with the bear after him. Thomas made to the side of waterfall but came to a stop to a cliffside. "Shit!" Thomas said to himself as he looked down the long drop. The large bear then roared as it was close behind Thomas. "No…" Thomas said in a whisper as he looked behind him and saw the large bear getting ready to strike. "Thomas!" Kodi shouted as he jumped onto bear and started to fight. The Bear roared as it grabbed Kodi and slammed him against the rock wall. "Kodi!" Thomas shouted in fear as he handed out his hand to his dog. "Stay back Thomas I got this," Kodi said before spitting blood from his muzzle.

Before Kodi could strike again at the bear. Copper and Tod both jumped onto the bear and started to attack the bear. The bear roared as it started walk backwards towards the waterfall. Thomas then ran over to Kodi and helped him up as both Copper and Tod struggled with the bear. "We need to help them," Kodi stated before spitting up more blood from his muzzle. Thomas looked over at the bear and watched what his brave friends we're doing to the bear. The bear then managed to throw Copper off and down the hill. Tod manages to stay on the bear but was now slipping. "Kodi I need you to go down the hill and get help Copper. I'll handle the bear." Thomas said as he placed down Kodi. "What?! No I won't let you!" Kodi protested.

"Just do as I say! I got this!" Thomas said before charging at the bear. "Thomas! No!" Kodi shouted as Thomas charged at the bear who was now on its two back legs, standing up like a man roaring into the sky. Thomas slammed himself into the bear as it fell backwards into the waterfall. Thomas, Tod and The Bear all fell down the waterfall. Kodi faced himself up as he raced down the hill with tears in his eyes. "Please be okay… oh God please…" Kodi said as he raced down the hill. Once Kodi got down to the bottom he found Copper laying down on the ground. "Copper! Are you alright!" Kodi shouted as he ran up to Copper. "Yeah…" Copper said weakly as he tried to stand up. "Stay down I'll go see if Tod and Thomas are alive!" Kodi said as he swallowed hard. Copper nodded as he laid back down. Kodi nodded before leaving Copper where he was.

Thomas swam up from the deep water and gasped for air and then looked around for Tod. "Tod? Where are you? Tod!" Thomas called out but couldn't find the Fox. "Oh shit… Tod!" Thomas called out again before looking under the water but found nothing. Thomas then came back up and looked around some more. Finally Thomas found Tod drifting down to the shallow water close to the banks of the lake. "Oh thank God!" Thomas said to himself as he started to swim towards the banks.

"Tod!" Thomas said as he stood from the water and walked over to Tod. "Tod are you okay?" Thomas said as he placed his hand on Tod's shoulder. Tod didn't say anything, he just looked up at Thomas and had a slight smile on his face to let him know he was okay. Thomas let out a breath of relief as he picked up Tod and placed him down on the ground near the water. "Thomas!" Ann shouted as Thomas turned and looked at her but found Amos's gun in his face. "Get out of the way boy!" Amos said still pointing his gun at his nephews face. "What the hell is wrong with you!" Thomas shouted in anger as he stood up. "Back off boy! This wouldn't have happened if you would have stayed out of my way!" Amos shouted in anger.

"Hey! He saved your life along with Copper!" Thomas shouted as he grabbed the gun out of Amos's hands and threw it in the water. Amos opened his mouth to say something but nothing came out. Kodi came around the corner and was relieved when seeing Thomas. "Thank you." Kodi said to himself as he started to run again. "I don't care!" Amos shouted as Thomas pushed him down making Amos scream in pain from his wound. "Copper and Tod have always been friends! They chose friendship to save each other and you from that bear. Even I chose to save my friends from that bear when they needed me the most," Thomas said before handing out his hand to his uncle. "And I hope we can be friends too." Thomas said keeping his hand out.

Amos looked past Thomas and noticed that Copper was watching over Tod as Thomas walked waiting for him to take his hand. Amos then looked up at his nephew and nodded before taking his hand. "Alright." Amos said while taking Thomas's hand. Thomas nods as he helps his uncle up from the ground and helps him stand before helping him back to the truck with Ann on the other side of Amos helping as well. Kodi starts to follow his owner but then stops and looks at Copper and Tod who share one last look at each other. Kodi smiles at that before leaving them be.

The next day came with Thomas grabbing his things and placed them in the back of Ann's Truck. Thomas waves at Amos as Widow Tweed was helping Amos until he gets back to walking on his own again. Amos waves back at his nephew before screaming at Widow for hurting him. Thomas then helps Kodi into the back of the truck and then gets in himself. Before driving to the train station Thomas looks at Copper and smiles at him. Copper smiles back at Thomas as he remembered all the great things they had done together. Thomas then shuts the door of the truck as Ann starts it up and then they were off.

As they drove down the road Thomas looked up at the top hill and saw Tod and Vixey sitting at the top. Thomas smiles at them while waving. Tod smiles as he watches his friend leave for home. Ann pulled up to the train station and then looked at her friend. "Please don't forget about us Thomas," Ann said with a smile. Thomas chuckled as he looked at his friend. "I would never forget about this place." Thomas said before giving Ann a hug. Ann hugs her friend back before letting him go. Thomas and Kodi both aboard the train and wave at Ann as the train started to leave the station. "You think we'll be back?" Kodi asked looking at Thomas. "I think so… we need to see our friends again." Thomas said with a chuckle. Kodi smiled at that. "Yeah I think so too," Kodi said as he looked out the window.

After the train had left and was gone. Jedediah stood by a payphone and made a phone call. "Yeah they are on the train home now." Jedediah said on the phone. "So they do have family in New York…" Jedediah said with a smile. "Charlie Holloway was just a wash up anyways I never trusted him." Jedediah said as he watched Ann get in her truck and drive away. "You read my mind Kidman... I'll see you in a few days." Jedediah said before hanging up the phone. Jed then puts out his cigar as he closes a file on the name of "Fagin". "This is going to be fun," Jedediah said while laughing to his truck.

 **The End… or is it?**

 **Kodiwolf321 A/N: Alright guys! That's it for the Purpose sequel The Fate Of Us! What did you guys think? Let me know! And we're not far from the Sequel number 3 of Purpose! I'll post it real soon I have few things to polish up before releasing it but you won't have to wait that long! I want to thank Evil-Copper for this being a great idea for a sequel to Purpose! And I want to thank NightWolfZlia for helping me out while writing this. We both have more in store for you guys with the next one we really do with Drewdog302 on board with the writing process of REPUTATION. Alright guys see you real soon!**


End file.
